Por uma noite apenas
by Deany RS
Summary: Uma festa de Halloween na praia. O encontro entre um homem machucado e um jovem em busca de amor. Fic Padackles em resposta ao concurso proposto por Peu Wincest ano passado.
1. Chapter 1

TÍTULO: Por uma noite apenas.

FANDOM: Supernatural

CASAL: Jensen e Jared

CLASSIFICAÇÃO: M

GÊNERO: AU / Romance / Drama

DIREITOS AUTORAIS: Infelizmente Supernatural, Jensen ou Jared não me pertencem INFELIZMENTE. Euzinha aqui só gosto de usar a imaginação para brincar com diversas possibilidades que o mundo oferece. Mas confesso que, se Jensen me pertencesse, eu seria muuuuito mais feliz.

Por uma noite apenas

CAPÍTULO UM

Santa Cruz, Califórnia, 31 de outubro de 2008. Jared não estava muito a fim, mas Christian insistiu muito e os amigos foram até a praia para uma festa de Halloween ao ar livre.

- Você não vai se arrepender, cara. Vamos nos divertir, beber, ouvir música. E assim você esquece essa sua paixão platônica pelo Chad.

- Cara, dá pra largar do meu pé?

- Não! Vou ficar pendurado no seu pé até você parar de sofrer pelos cantos. O cara tem namorada. Na-mo-ra-da, com "A" no final. Entende que aí tem dois motivos implícitos para você deixar ele pra lá e partir pra outra? Ou outro? Ah, você me entendeu.

Jared não respondeu. Ficou em silêncio olhando para um ponto qualquer no meio da areia. Sabia que Chris tinha razão. Apesar da diferença de quase 10 anos entre eles a amizade era forte e Jared confiava nele, sabia que Chris só queria o seu bem e levava em consideração a experiência a mais que ele tinha, especialmente quando se tratava de relacionamentos.

O problema é que havia uma distância muito grande entre saber o que é preciso fazer e conseguir fazer o que é preciso. Era uma luta que Jared travava todos os dias desde o início das aulas na faculdade de Publicidade na Universidade da Califórnia. Chad era seu colega em pelo menos metade das matérias e isso intensificava a convivência. E dificultava o esquecimento.

O mais jovem estava distraído em seus pensamentos enquanto Chris, isto é, Wolverine, buscava cerveja na cabana próxima do calçadão que abrigava o bar. Jared não pôde deixar de reparar no amigo, seus cabelos castanhos claros e os olhos azuis. Ficava bem de Wolverine. Com todo o charme de sua voz rouca e beleza física Chris conseguia a mulher que quisesse, quando bem entendesse, mas não se prendia a relacionamentos. Jared não entendia. Sonhava em ter alguém do seu lado, um namoro firme, sério, mas não tinha sorte. Sempre acabava apaixonado por alguém fora de seu alcance. Especialmente nos últimos cinco anos, depois que decidiu criar coragem e assumir sua homossexualidade. Desde então só havia namorado um rapaz, no último ano da escola. Durou cerca de sete meses, mas não havia dado certo. Jared buscava um relacionamento sério e não conseguia. Enquanto Chris que podia, não queria. A vida é mesmo estranha às vezes.

A festa estava animada. E Jared se surpreendia com a criatividade das fantasias. Um homem vestido de Lanterna Verde chamou a sua atenção em particular. Jared conseguia ver o corpo definido por baixo da roupa justa, o sorriso perfeito emoldurado pela máscara e os cabelos loiros escuros levemente longos.

- Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos – disse Chris, estendendo a cerveja para o amigo.

- Hm, nada, er, quer dizer...

- Todo desconcertado por quê? O que você viu que te interessou?

- Aquele cara ali vestido de Lanterna Verde.

- Jensen!?!?!? – o olhar espantado de Chris surpreendeu ainda mais o rapaz.

- Você o conhece?

- Metade da Califórnia o conhece. Ele é criador e proprietário da Rádio Gênesis, de Rock'n'Blues que transmite pela internet, muito boa por sinal. Ele também é comunicador e promoter. Aliás, essa festa é organizada por ele. "Peraí", não me diz que você...

- O que, Chris?

- Cara, você é masoquista ou o quê? Vai gostar de sofrer assim longe!

- Não estou te entendendo, Chris, o cara chamou minha atenção, só isso. O corpo dele é bonito, tem um sorriso...

Chris interrompeu. – Chega! Você procura rejeição, só pode ser isso. Gosta de amor platônico, de ficar sonhando acordado com o que não pode ter. Qualquer dia vira emo. Com olhos pintados e tudo.

- Por que você está dizendo tudo isso? – Jared já estava começando a ficar irritado, a voz um tanto mais alta que o normal.

- O Jensen é conhecido por ser "o cara de uma noite apenas". Ele jamais se envolve...

- Quem falando...

- Ele é pior que eu, cara, acredite. Eu estou à procura de alguém especial, só não achei ainda. Até lá vou tentando... O Jensen... bem, o Jensen não está sequer procurando. Só quer se divertir, não quer compromisso. Dizem por aí que é por causa de um ex-namorado na adolescência, que espancava ele, abusava, essas coisas. Ele dava queixa na polícia, fugia, se escondia, mas o cara o achava de novo e o perseguia. O coitado sofreu um monte, pelo que dizem. Era jovem, inexperiente, inseguro... Se é que essa história é verdadeira mesmo. Ele é muito reservado. Divertido, alegre, festeiro, mas ao mesmo tempo muito fechado.

- E o que teria acontecido a esse namorado?

- Os boatos dizem que foi morto na prisão. Sabe, né? Até os bandidos têm um certo código de ética. Não suportam estupradores. O cara finalmente foi condenado e tudo, mas foi assassinado pelo colega de cela.

Por alguns minutos os amigos ficaram em silêncio, apenas bebericando a cerveja e curtindo a música.

- São muitos detalhes para serem apenas boatos...

- Jay... vou repetir: ele é homem de uma noite apenas.

- Talvez seja isso que eu esteja precisando, ué. Uma noite de sexo casual para esquecer o Chad, partir para outra. Ou talvez seja o que eu deva ser: um cara de uma noite apenas também.

- Sei. Eu finjo que acredito e a gente não fala mais nisso.

- Como assim, "não fala mais nisso"? Se você conhece, por que não nos apresenta?

- Porque eu só o conheço de vista e não quero ser o responsável por noites sem fim de choradeira e música melosa. Esqueceu que moramos juntos e eu, eu aqui, vou ter que aturar a sua fossa depois?

Jared suspirou e deixou assim mesmo. Sabia o nome do cara e da tal rádio pela internet. Já era um começo. Ou esperaria Chris se distrair com a Mulher-gato ali adiante para tentar se aproximar de Jensen.

~*~

A festa corria solta, animada. As pessoas dançavam ao redor da fogueira, bebendo e cantando enquanto a noite avançava madrugada adentro. Como previsto por Jared, Chris e a Mulher-gato estavam de conversas, amassos e beijos em um canto a certa distância, escondidos por uma pilha de abóboras que serviam como decoração. Jared conversava com Annabelle, colega de faculdade, em uma mesinha próxima ao bar.

- Você conhece o cara que organizou essa festa?

- Claro, Jay, todo mundo conhece Jensen – respondeu a jovem, tirando o chapéu que completava sua fantasia de bruxa.

- Só eu não, pelo visto.

- Por quê? Está interessado nele, né? Imaginei, ele é lindo e você tem bom gosto. Mas...

- Já sei, ele é homem de uma noite apenas. Já me avisaram. Mas eu não estou me importando com isso hoje. Estou a fim de companhia.

- Jared Padalecki? É você mesmo? O senhor romantismo? Em busca de sexo casual? O inferno acabou de congelar. Ou o fim dos tempos se aproxima.

- Annabelle, por favor... Já chega o Chris debochando de mim.

- Não estou debochando, só estranhando. Bom, preciso ir ao banheiro. Você se importa de ficar um pouco sozinho? Sabe como são as filas nos banheiros femininos, e aquele barzinho ali não é muito bem estruturado...

- Claro que não, já estou crescidinho.

- Bobão. Cuida da minha vassoura então – Annabelle afastou-se rindo.

Jared ficou sentado, observando Jensen, bebendo o restinho de sua quinta cerveja aquela noite. Estava inebriado, e não era pelo álcool. Era por Jensen. Isso que ele nem conseguia ver seu rosto, parcialmente coberto pela máscara de seu personagem. O sorriso perfeito, luminoso e espontâneo já bastou para encantar Jared. Sem contar os músculos definidos por baixo da malha preta e verde...

Jensen era o tipo de homem que irradiava simpatia. Estava com um grupo de amigos, todos sentados na areia, rindo e conversando. Jared podia passar horas olhando sem se cansar, mas não queria chamar a atenção. Resolveu ir até o bar pegar mais uma cerveja enquanto esperava a volta de Annabelle.

Foi quando aconteceu. Um gato preto cruzou seu caminho e o assustou. Na tentativa de evitar pisar no bicho, Jared se desequilibrou e estava para cair de costas na areia quando sentiu duas mãos fortes lhe dando suporte, segurando-o firmemente pelos braços. Virando-se para agradecer, Jared ficou sem palavras. Era Jensen e seu sorriso desconcertante. E, com a proximidade, Jared pôde perceber que seus olhos eram tão verdes quanto os detalhes de sua fantasia.

- Hei, tudo bem? Não vá cair.

- N-não, er, é que, hm, não quis pisar no gato...

- Amante dos animais, huh? Bacana. A propósito, sou Jensen – disse, estendendo a mão.

- Jared – retribuindo o cumprimento. – E obrigado por evitar que eu pagasse um mico caindo um tombo na frente de todo mundo.

- Não tem de quê – Jensen ficou encantado com o jeito levemente tímido de Jared e resolveu puxar conversa. – Gostando da festa?

- Claro, está ótima.

- Mas você ficou isolado o tempo todo...

Então Jensen o estava observando também? Percebeu que ele estava isolado? Será que estava dando muita bandeira? Ainda mais desconcertado, olhando para os próprios pés, Jared responde:

- É que, er, e-eu não conheço quase ninguém e-e...

- Não precisa ficar envergonhado – riu Jensen. – Aceita uma cerveja?

- Claro.

Percorreram o restante do caminho para o bar, pegaram as cervejas e voltaram para a mesa, distante dos demais.

- Seus amigos vão sentir sua falta.

- Nah, eles sabem que às vezes eu busco um pouco de sossego para recarregar as energias – Jensen então retirou a máscara que cobria seu rosto e esfregou os olhos. Quando retirou a mão e se virou para Jared, o mais novo quase engasgou com a cerveja. "Deus, que rosto perfeito, que homem bonito..."

Jensen riu ainda mais. Era óbvio que o rapaz estava desconcertado por causa dele e isso o divertia. - Então, fantasiado de quê?

- Estudante de publicidade. Eu... é que na verdade eu não viria, mas um amigo acabou me convencendo, e eu não tive tempo de ver fantasia, e... – Jared despejava as palavras, visivelmente nervoso e intimamente se amaldiçoando por estar ali, na frente daquele homem tão perfeito, todo gaguejante.

- Hei, não fique tão nervoso, eu não mordo. Quer dizer, não machuco, ao menos – Dizendo isso, Jensen tocou rapidamente a mão de Jared e tomou um gole da cerveja. Jared sentiu o coração parar por dois segundos. Simplesmente esqueceu-se de respirar. Estava distraído tentando colocar respiração e batimentos cardíacos de volta à normalidade quando um morcego passou a poucos centímetros de sua cabeça fazendo-o dar outro pulo de susto. Ostentando seu sorriso perfeito, Jensen então acaricia o rosto do mais novo.

– Não precisa ser assim, tão sobressaltado. Está seguro comigo.

Então uma onda de calor percorreu o corpo de Jared, irradiada pelo toque da mão macia e quente de Jensen, que se aproximou e, fechando os olhos, beijou carinhosamente os lábios do rapaz. Jared se deixou levar pelo momento, entreabriu sua boca e permitiu que Jensen explorasse o seu interior com a língua lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seus braços ao redor de seu corpo.

Depois de alguns minutos, os dois interromperam o beijo e se encararam. Jensen mantinha um meio-sorriso nos lábios, puxando o cantinho esquerdo para cima. Jared ainda sustentava a surpresa no olhar. Surpresa e felicidade. Surpresa e êxtase.

- Quer ir para um lugar mais sossegado comigo, Jay?

Sem conseguir se expressar com palavras, Jared apenas acenou "sim" com a cabeça. Os dois levantaram-se e seguiam para o calçadão, em direção do jeep Land Rover prata de Jensen, observados à distância por Annabelle. A caminho do apartamento Jared mandou uma mensagem de texto para Chris. "Vou para o esconderijo de Lanterna Verde. Não me espere."

~*~

Em menos de dez minutos os dois estavam atravessando os portões do condomínio onde Jensen morava. Prédio de classe média-alta, mas sem ostentação. O apartamento era grande, sem muitos móveis, estilo clean e confortável até ao olhar. Muitos CDs, DVDs e livros na estante que ocupava toda a parede da sala, em frente a um grande sofá que prometia ser macio.

- Fique à vontade, Jay, vou buscar algo para bebermos.

- Seus amigos não vão estranhar o fato de você ter abandonado a sua própria festa?

- Nah, eles me conhecem, sabem que, se eu sumo, é porque achei coisa melhor para fazer.

- Vivendo a vida intensamente, huh?

- Claro, ela é curta – Dizendo isso foi até a cozinha, de onde voltou com duas cervejas. – Então? Mais tranquilo agora?

- Desculpe pelo mau jeito antes. Não costumo fazer... – e foi interrompido por mais um beijo de Jensen, desta vez mais intenso, com mais urgência.

- Shhh. Não precisa se explicar. Você fica mais interessante por ser assim, todo envergonhado.

Jared ia relaxando aos poucos, se deixando levar pelo movimento dos lindos lábios de Jensen, sentindo o toque das mãos pelas suas costas, em busca da bainha da camiseta, percorrendo o corpo do mais novo e sentindo sua pele arrepiada pelo contato. Jensen guiava Jared, aos poucos tirando suas roupas, que foram parar no chão junto à cerveja esquecida. Jared não apresentava nenhuma resistência, mesmo sabendo que seria uma noite apenas, mesmo com medo de se arrepender depois, mesmo supondo que iria sofrer nos dias seguintes.

O mais jovem queria aproveitar. Como o próprio Jensen havia dito, a vida é curta. Ele tinha 24 anos e estava na hora de começar a se divertir. Respondia aos carinhos e beijos de Jensen sem impor barreiras. Com os olhos fechados deitou-se no sofá e sentiu as mãos do mais velho abrirem o botão e o zíper de seu jeans, depois o tecido áspero deslizando pelas suas pernas.

Jensen mordeu seu lábio inferior ao ver o rapaz ali, tão vulnerável, tão docemente entregue. Normalmente suas noitadas eram pontuadas por sexo urgente, quase selvagem, não aquela candura. E por incrível que pareça, Jensen estava gostando daquela cadência diferente, daquela lentidão, como se para aproveitar cada instante. Era mais óbvio a cada minuto que o rapaz não costumava ter noites de sexo casual, que era do tipo que preferia romance, mas ao mesmo tempo estava disposto a experimentar algo novo. Uma decepção amorosa, talvez, fosse responsável por essa mudança. Mas essa não era hora para pensar a respeito.

Jared era, certamente, um rapaz bonito. O peito liso e definido, os braços musculosos, o corpo perfeito estavam mexendo com Jensen, que se apoiou sobre o mais novo, beijando e mordiscando a pele de seu peito, depois um de seus mamilos, fazendo Jared gemer baixinho. Sorrindo, Jensen continuou a explorar com seus lábios o corpo do outro, desta vez o trecho de músculos e pele entre o ombro e o pescoço, chupando levemente, até deixar uma pequena marca. Nova trilha de beijos, desta vez pelo queixo de Jay, que já não aguentava mais de prazer. Ele buscou a boca de Jensen e a cobriu com a sua, num beijo com um certo tom de urgência.

Jensen sentia as mãos do mais novo percorrendo seu corpo, tentando descobrir como poderia tirar a fantasia de Lanterna Verde, para livrá-lo da barreira de coton preto que impedia que as peles dos dois se encontrassem. Ele então se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Jared e, num movimento ágil, abriu o zíper localizado em suas costas e livrou-se da parte superior da roupa. Voltou aos beijos, cada vez mais intensos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão doces.

- Jay -, sussurrou Jensen, já sentindo seu corpo excitado, ansiando por mais contato.

- Mmm...

- Vamos para o meu quarto... mais confortável... – Pegou a mão do rapaz e o conduziu para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e pressionando-o contra ela. Era bom sentir o calor de seus corpos juntos, ouvir Jared gemendo baixinho, a respiração ofegante de ambospreenchendo o silêncio do ambiente.

De repente, Jensen guiou Jared em direção à cama e, livrando-se do restante da fantasia, deitou novamente sobre o corpo do mais novo, beijando e mordiscando a pele morena e tateando todos os músculos que estavam ao alcance de suas mãos, esbarrando na boxer do seu parceiro e tirando-a, lutando para não arrancar longe a peça.

Com os olhos fechados, Jensen continuava com os beijos até perceber que Jared estava tão excitado quanto ele mesmo. Levantou a cabeça e encarou o mais novo. Havia um brilho diferente naquele olhar castanho, de necessidade e ao mesmo tempo expectativa e insegurança.

- Jay? Tem certeza?

- Sim... claro, Jen.

Então Jensen estendeu a mão até a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, de onde tirou lubrificante e camisinha. Já com o preservativo colocado, ele começou a dedicar tempo e cuidado para preparar seu parceiro. Com carinho, pois suspeitava que Jared não tinha lá tanta experiência, ele foi generoso com o lubrificante e moveu devagar, primeiro um dedo, depois dois, para deixar Jared pronto para a penetração. Prestando atenção para perceber qualquer sinal de que estava machucando o mais jovem.

Jared estava em êxtase. Jensen estava sendo tão carinhoso e cuidadoso, que sentiu todo o medo e a insegurança deixarem seu corpo e se entregou por completo, aproveitando cada movimento, cada segundo.

- Mmmm. – gemeu baixinho.

- Quer que eu pare, Jay?

- Não... – sussurrou. – Estou pronto, Jen...

Aquela frase, aquela entrega, assustaram Jensen, mas não era hora de desistir. Se posicionando entre as pernas do mais novo Jensen penetrou lentamente, alternando beijos e carícias, movimentando-se com cuidado. Jared acompanhava seu ritmo, explorava seu corpo com as mãos e gemia baixinho, deixando Jensen ainda mais excitado. Consciente de que não estava ferindo o parceiro, os poucos ele foi intensificando seus movimentos que foram ficando mais fortes e rápidos. Jared abraçou-o com força, como se para impedir que Jensen parasse.

Com os olhos fechados com força, os lábios entreabertos, Jensen deixou escapar um gemido mais alto, incapaz de esconder o prazer que estava sentindo por ter o seu corpo envolvido pelo de Jared em todos os sentidos. O mesmo podia-se dizer de Jared, em estado de prazer absoluto por sentir Jensen preenchendo-o. Então sentiu a mão do mais velho em seu pênis, movimentando lentamente, até que ele não conseguiu mais segurar e explodiu em um orgasmo intenso, como nunca havia sentido antes. Um grito ficou preso em sua garganta e a vontade que Jared tinha era de prender Jensen para sempre em seus braços e não permitir que aquele momento acabasse.

Não demorou muito para que Jensen também chegasse ao orgasmo, tão intenso quanto o de seu parceiro. Ainda dentro de Jared, lutando para colocar sua respiração no ritmo normal, Jensen encarou o rapaz e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que ele estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Tocando o rosto dele com carinho, simplesmente disse:

- Desculpe, eu fui muito bru...

- Não, Jen, você não me machucou. Estou bem, não sei explicar... Estou bem. – sorriu e fechou os olhos. Logo estava caído no sono. Jensen saiu de cima de Jared, tirou a camisinha e deitou-se ao lado do rapaz, olhando-o dormir, decorando o seu rosto. Até que dormiu também.

~*~

Chris estava oculto pela decoração de Halloween, suas abóboras, tochas e esqueletos. Em seus braços, a Mulher-gato, cujo nome ele sequer lembrava. Foi quando ouviu o bip do celular, anunciando uma nova mensagem. Mas não iria interromper o momento para verificar o que era.

Depois de meia-hora de amassos, mãos que percorriam os corpos um do outro, a moça resolveu ir ao banheiro. "Por que diabos mulher tem tanto que ir em banheiro?", pensou Chris mas, sem saída, aceitou ficar ali, esperando para o segundo tempo. Enquanto isso aproveitou para verificar a tal mensagem. "Vou para o esconderijo de Lanterna Verde. Não me espere."

Suspirando, Chris sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. "Esse menino não aprende."

~*~

As primeiras luzes da manhã invadiam o quarto através da cortina fina. Jared dormia tranquilamente, sua respiração ritmada embalando os pensamentos de Jensen, que já estava acordado há algum tempo. O sexo da noite anterior havia sido diferente, mas ele não sabia explicar como. Era uma emoção nova, intensa, doce. E Jensen sentiu medo. O sexo casual e quase bruto de sempre era seu escudo, sua proteção, um modo de evitar envolvimento. Evitar sofrimento. Evitar dor.

A doçura de Jared estava mexendo com Jensen, o toque indeciso, as carícias delicadas, a incerteza inicial que transpareceram inexperiência. De repente uma entrega completa, sem dúvidas, sem reservas ou receios. Algo no olhar que demonstrava um encantamento que Jensen jamais havia visto em nenhum outro. Um encantamento que já havia habitado seu próprio olhar anos antes, mas que o havia deixado cego o bastante para confiar em um homem que o feriu de todas as maneiras possíveis. Não podia se permitir ingressar em uma paixão, nem baixar as barreiras. Não queria sofrer de novo.

Ficou olhando Jared dormir por mais algum tempo. Era hipnótico. Mas era preciso seguir adiante com sua vida descompromissada, livre e sem dor. Dedicada ao trabalho que tanto amava. Saiu da cama, entrou no banheiro onde tomou uma ducha e vestiu um jeans, camiseta preta e camisa azul. Deixou um bilhete no seu travesseiro e saiu. Sentia-se ridículo, mas Jensen sentia também necessidade de fugir. Com os outros bastava dar um bom dia e pronto, eles entendiam e iam embora sem mágoa, sem questionamentos, sem ressentimentos, às vezes logo depois do sexo mesmo, sem esperar o amanhecer. Algo dizia que com Jared seria diferente e Jensen não estava pronto. Jamais estaria. Ou, pelo menos no momento, não estava disposto a tentar.

Ele planejava ficar fora de casa toda a manhã. Ligaria para a portaria para confirmar que seu hóspede havia saído. Tudo para evitar o confronto com Jared e o possível olhar decepcionado do jovem. Foi para a rádio, mesmo sendo sua folga, e lá ficou.

~*~

Eram 9 horas da manhã quando Jared acordou. Olhou para o lado e viu a cama vazia. Ou nem tanto. Sobre o travesseiro onde pouco antes estava a cabeça de Jensen agora havia um bilhete. Com letra de forma, firme e segura, algumas palavras. "Precisei sair. Fique à vontade para tomar uma ducha se quiser. E tem café na cozinha. Não me espere. Um abraço. J."

Assim, frio, seco. Jared não conseguiu suprimir a pontada de decepção, embora esperasse por isso. Chris o havia alertado. Mas ao menos pensava que a despedida fosse ao vivo, não por meio de um bilhete rude. Suspirando, levantou da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro onde tomou uma ducha rápida, a mais rápida de sua vida. Tinha pressa em sair dali. Sentia-se um intruso, sozinho no apartamento de um estranho. Voltou ao quarto e vestiu-se. Não resistiu e parou para sentir o cheiro de Jensen no travesseiro pela última vez. Ao sair levou consigo o bilhete.

~*~

Jared chegou ao apartamento que dividia com Chris e foi direto para o seu quarto. Certamente Chris estava com a Mulher-gato no quarto ao lado. O conhecia o bastante para saber que ficariam por lá até perto das 13 horas. Resolveu deitar-se e tentar dormir mais um pouco. Como era sábado, não tinha aula e podia aproveitar para descansar, tentar pôr os pensamentos em ordem, evitar uma ressaca.

Não conseguiu. Nem dormir, nem descansar, muito menos pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Ao menos não sentia ressaca. Eram quase duas da tarde quando ouviu barulho na sala. Era Chris. Parecia estar sozinho. Jared foi até lá.

- Ué? Cadê a Mulher-gato?

- Foi pro seu ninho dormir um pouco mais. E o Lanterna Verde?

- A esta altura deve estar como Jensen trabalhando na rádio.

- Como assim, "deve estar"?

- Não o vi hoje pela manhã. Quando acordei ele já tinha saído. Deixou um bilhete no travesseiro dizendo que eu não precisava esperá-lo.

Chris ficou em silêncio por um momento. Avaliava o rosto de Jared, tentando descobrir o que se passava na sua cabeça, em seu coração. Ao mesmo tempo não queria magoá-lo, mas ao perceber lágrimas nos olhos do rapaz não conseguiu se conter.

- Eu sabia! Eu avisei! Eu tinha certeza de que você iria se machucar e agora eu vou ter que aturar a fossa, a música melosa e o olhar de filhote de cachorro abandonado durante dias, semanas, talvez meses, depois da noitada com o Jensen. Eu avisei Jay, que o cara era homem de uma noite apenas. Mas você ouviu a voz da experiência? Nããão! Agora vai ficar aí choramingando ao som de Coldplay, Snow Patrol e The Fray.

- Chris, por favor. Não é fossa, só estou triste porque esperava que ele ao menos dissesse um "adeus" pessoalmente. Foi tão bom, o sexo, quero dizer.

- Arãm, sei. Você quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Jay, é para o seu bem que eu digo pela milésima-oitava vez: esquece o Jensen. Ele não se prende. Ele se protege desse tipo de relacionamento, deve ter lá os motivos dele. Se as histórias que contam são verdadeiras ou não, não importa. Siga em frente.

- Estou seguindo em frente. Você que não me dá sossego.

Dizendo isso Jared voltou para o seu quarto, fechou a porta, ligou o computador e tentou se concentrar no logotipo que deveria criar para uma campanha de conscientização pela paz no trânsito. Era um trabalho voluntário pelo qual não seria remunerado, mas que sentia prazer em fazer, além de ganhar experiência. O problema era que a cabeça dele estava em qualquer outro lugar, menos em trabalho. Não conseguia se concentrar. Resolveu então entrar na internet e acessar a tal Rádio Gênesis.

Jared já gostava de rock e blues, por isso não foi estranho que gostasse também da programação. Enquanto ouvia _Kashmir_, resolveu vasculhar o site em busca de informações sobre o criador da emissora. Entre os perfis dos profissionais que faziam a rádio havia uma foto de Jensen sorridente com um histórico extremamente resumido. Jensen Ross Ackles, 30 anos, nascido em Dallas, Texas, formado em comunicação social, jornalismo, já no primeiro ano de faculdade resolveu inovar criando uma rádio que transmitiria a programação segmentada em rock e blues pela internet, que na época era um veículo relativamente novo.

Logo o projeto fez sucesso entre os colegas, em seguida se espalhou por toda a universidade. Em seis meses já era um sucesso em todos os lugares. Jensen quase teve que largar o curso para dar conta do trabalho, mas a chegada de anunciantes permitiu que contratasse outros comunicadores que se identificavam com a iniciativa e expandisse a transmissão para 24 horas por dia, não apenas seis.

Nesses quase doze anos de existência, Gênesis já havia recebido prêmios variados na área de comunicação e Jensen se transformado em um empresário de sucesso. Além da rádio, promovia festas. Trabalhava com prazer, sentia amor pelo que fazia. E colhia os frutos desse amor.

Jared vasculhou um pouco mais o site e descobriu um telefone de contato. Ligou e o que ouviu foi uma mensagem gravada. "Você ligou para a Gênesis. Para pedir sua música, tecle 2; para dar sua sugestão, tecle 3; para críticas, tecle 4. Se preferir pode mandar sua mensagem de texto no link de nosso site..."

Era a voz de Jensen. Ligeiramente rouca e empolgada, excitante. Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Jared. Não deixou nenhuma mensagem, mas ligou para o mesmo número ao menos mais cinco vezes, só para ouvir a voz do dono do par de olhos verdes mais profundos que já havia visto.

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

TÍTULO: Por uma noite apenas.

AUTOR: Deany RS

CLASSIFICAÇÃO: M

GÊNERO: AU / Romance / Drama

DIREITOS AUTORAIS: Infelizmente Supernatural, Jensen ou Jared não me pertencem. Euzinha aqui só gosto de usar a imaginação para brincar com diversas possibilidades que o mundo oferece. Mas confesso que, se Jensen me pertencesse, eu seria muuuuito mais feliz.

Por uma noite apenas

CAPÍTULO DOIS

Quase um mês havia se passado. Jared se atolava em trabalho de faculdade, estágio e voluntariado. Procurava se manter ocupado para não pensar em Jensen, mas ao mesmo tempo sempre que estava em casa, no computador, ficava ouvindo a rádio Gênesis. Especialmente o horário de Jensen, entre 13 e 18 horas. Incoerência? Sim, mas Jared não conseguia evitar.

Chris tinha ido para a casa de sua família em Oklahoma para o feriado de Ação de Graças, deixando Jared sozinho no apartamento. Chegou uma determinada hora da tarde que ele não aguentava mais o silêncio do lugar e resolveu dar uma volta na praia. O dia estava lindo, muitas crianças brincavam na areia, construindo castelos e catando conchinhas. Jared sentou-se em um dos bancos próximos ao calçadão e ficou observando.

Naquela mesma praia, algumas semanas antes, ele havia conhecido Jensen. O pensamento despertou saudade. E ele nem se deu conta que lágrimas escorriam silenciosas pelo seu rosto. Como alguém que ele havia visto uma única vez conseguia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos, fazê-lo sofrer tanto? Era um misto de saudade e tristeza por ter sido apenas uma vez quando na verdade ele almejava uma vida compartilhada com aquele loiro perfeito.

Quando virou seu olhar para a esquerda viu a figura de um homem sentado na areia, braços apoiados nos joelhos dobrados próximos ao peito. Parecia Jensen. "Mas a essa hora ele está na rádio. Estou vendo coisas, preciso parar com essa obsessão", pensou. Lutou mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos do vulto à distância que observava o mar. Algo fez com que o homem virasse seu rosto para a direita e Jared pôde então ter certeza: era mesmo Jensen. Engoliu o nó que se formou na garganta, criou coragem e foi até lá. Lentamente, para dar tempo de mudar de ideia.

Jensen voltou a encarar o mar de forma pensativa. Tanto que nem percebeu a aproximação de Jared que se abaixou ao seu lado.

- Hei, tudo bem com você?

Sobressaltado, Jensen virou em direção à voz. Seus olhos ficavam mais verdes e transparentes sob a luz do sol, emoldurados por pele clara pontilhada de sardas, deixando ainda mais perfeito o rosto a sua frente. O que fez o coração de Jared disparar por um momento.

- Tudo... sim... hei Jared.

- Sua vez de estar assustado, huh? – Jared sorriu, na tentativa de deixar o clima um pouco menos tenso. E também por constatar que seu nome não havia sido esquecido depois de tanto tempo. Jensen sorriu.

- Distraído, sonhando com férias.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre os dois por alguns instantes. Jared queria perguntar por que Jensen saíra aquele dia sem se despedir, mas achou que seria intromissão demais. Queria sugerir que fossem amigos, mas achou que pareceria muito carente. No fim acabou optando por falar da rádio.

- Tenho ouvido a sua rádio. Muito boa por sinal. Eu não conhecia... desculpe.

- Imagine. Está gostando?

- Claro. Muito boa. Só clássicos e música de qualidade, hoje em dia é tão raro... – Jensen voltou a fitar o mar com olhar distraído e ligeiramente melancólico. Jared se sentiu um estorvo e resolveu desistir da aproximação. – Bem, vou te deixar sossegado. Só queria mesmo dar um "oi". – Dizendo isso, começou a levantar-se, preparando-se para ir embora.

- Hei, espere. Que tal se a gente tomasse uma cerveja juntos qualquer dia desses?

Totalmente pego de surpresa, Jared não conseguiu esconder um sorriso que nasceu em seus lábios. Trocaram telefones e ficaram de ligar para combinar outra hora. Jared manteve o mesmo sorriso pelo restante do dia.

~*~

"Deus, o que eu fiz?" Nem cinco minutos haviam se passado e Jensen já estava arrependido de ter dado a ideia de um novo encontro, mesmo que fosse apenas para uma cerveja. Mas o jeito encabulado de Jared o havia pego de surpresa e ele achou que a sugestão iria apenas diluir o mal-estar. Não esperava pelo sorriso espontâneo e deslumbrado que partiu do rapaz. Isso era um mau sinal. Jared estava encantado demais, envolvido demais, entregue demais. Talvez até apaixonado, se é que isso fosse possível, pois se viram apenas uma vez. Jensen já ouvira falar nisso de "amor à primeira vista", mas julgava ser lenda. Só que pelo que vira em Jared, seu jeito tímido e inseguro, era bem capaz dele ser do tipo.

A saída seria simplesmente não ligar, pronto. Mas aí o rapaz ficaria ainda mais machucado, se sentindo enganado, rejeitado. Respirou profundamente e deixou para decidir isso mais tarde. Estava ali, naquela praia, para desestressar, recarregar a bateria, não para ficar se preocupando. Dois minutos depois Jared estava povoando seus pensamentos mais uma vez. "Isso sim, é um mau sinal."

~*~

As aulas voltaram depois do feriadão de Ação de Graças. Foram quatro dias de solidão, sem o Chris por perto. E Jared sentia falta do jeito espaçoso do amigo.

- Hei, Jay, está com uma cara boa. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Jared havia decidido não contar a Chris sobre o encontro com Jensen na praia, tampouco sobre a troca de telefones e a chance de uma cerveja dia desses. Sabia que o amigo iria recriminá-lo por estar cheio de esperanças e expectativas. Mas Jared não conseguia evitar, Jensen havia mexido com ele, estava sentindo algo intenso que não sabia explicar e que se confundia com o êxtase e o medo de sofrer.

- Nah, só descansei mesmo.

O telefone de Jared toca e ele não consegue esconder a ansiedade em atendê-lo. Chris fica desconfiado, observando o mais novo visivelmente decepcionado ao descobrir que era Annabelle no outro lado da linha. Terminada a conversa, Chris não resistiu e provocou o amigo.

- Esperando uma ligação especial, Jay?

- Quê? Não! Claro que não!

- Não precisa ficar assim, descontrolado. Só que a sua decepção ao ver que era a Annabelle foi tão óbvia que não sei como ela não se ofendeu lá do outro lado. – O silêncio que se seguiu deixou Chris ainda mais desconfiado. – Você está me escondendo alguma coisa!

- Nem vem. Me deixe em paz, Chris.

- Jared! Eu me preocupo com você e esse seu jeito todo romântico e ingênuo. Sempre suspirando por alguém. Quem é agora? Desembuche. Eu vou descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Então que seja mais tarde. – Dizendo isso, Jared foi para seu quarto.

~*~

Duas semanas se passaram e nada de Jensen ligar. "Será que eu devo ligar? Ou espero mais um pouco? Puxa, por que as coisas são assim, tão complicadas..." A angústia tomava conta de Jared que andava cabisbaixo, como de costume. Como nos tempos em que suspirava pelos cantos por Chad, como dizia Chris. Só que desta vez era diferente. Ele não comentava nada com o amigo, que estava cada dia mais desconfiado.

- Cara, o que está acontecendo? Não confia mais em mim? O que eu fiz?

- Credo, Chris, claro que confio em você. Por que isso agora?

- Você está todo deprimido, quieto, se arrastando por aí desde uns dias depois de Ação de Graças e não me conta nada. O que você está escondendo? É outra paixão platônica, né? Quem é agora, se não o Chad? – Obtendo apenas silêncio em resposta, Chris só pôde supor... - Jensen! É o Jensen! Claro! Pra você estar se esforçando tanto para manter segredo só pode ser alguém que eu não deveria saber. Então você esconde de mim para não ouvir um "eu te avisei", mas não adiantou, cara, eu descobri, está na sua cara. É o Jensen. Você não me ouviu e agora fica aí, sofrendo em vão.

Jared olhou para o amigo e não conseguiu evitar que lágrimas nascessem em seus olhos. Como ele poderia ser tão transparente? E como ele poderia ser tão idiota, achando que Jensen iria mesmo ligar?

- Hei, não fica com essa cara de filhote abandonado. Eu não quis ser rude.

- Não, Chris, você tem razão. Eu fui um idiota. Encontrei com ele na praia na véspera de Ação de Graças e ele sugeriu de nos encontrarmos um dia desses para uma cerveja, trocamos telefones e eu acreditei. Mas ele estava apenas sendo educado e eu deveria ter percebido. Sou um imbecil.

Chris não aguentou ver o rapaz assim, tão decepcionado, quebrado. Apesar de todos os alertas Jared havia se deixado envolver por Jensen, estava apaixonado. Abraçando o mais novo, Chris tentou aplacar a sua dor.

- Calma, não fica assim, se recriminando. A gente não manda no coração, né? A gente tenta, mas não consegue... Você não está sozinho. Vou te ajudar a superar mais essa, afinal, para que servem os amigos?

Chris era assim mesmo. Esforçava-se para ser todo durão, mas no fundo era sensível e prestativo. Especialmente no que se referia a Jared, a quem tratava como um irmão mais novo que deveria ser protegido. E no momento era exatamente isso de que Jared precisava: proteção e carinho.

- Vamos sair para beber, encher a cara e afogar as suas mágoas.

~*~

Jared não conseguiu sair da cama para ir à faculdade. O estômago embrulhado e a cabeça latejante eram um castigo por ter bebido demais. A intenção era esquecer Jensen, mas além de não ter funcionado neste sentido, havia acrescentado duas novas preocupações em sua lista.

Por incrível que pareça Chris, que havia bebido muuuuito mais, estava inteiro.

- Hei, aqui Jay, come um pouco desse macarrão instantâneo com Coca-Cola. É ótimo para ressaca.

- Mmffh...

- Não resmungue, é para o seu bem. Ande, sente nessa cama e come um pouco.

Só de sentir o cheiro da comida Jared tinha vontade de vomitar. Mas ouviu o conselho do mais velho desta vez. Se tivesse ouvido antes, não estaria curtindo essa fossa. E, por incrível que pareça, se sentiu mesmo melhor depois de comer.

- Viu? Truques de quem já tomou muitos porres a mais que você!

- Então é por isso que você nunca tem ressaca?

- Sim, mas sofri muito antes de descobrir isso. Como você está?

- Melhor.

- Estou falando em relação ao Jensen, não em relação à ressaca.

Jared deixou escapar um suspiro e baixou os olhos. Não sabia o que responder.

- Tudo bem, Jay. Uma hora isso passa. Você é um cara bacana, vai encontrar alguém que te ame e te mereça. – Jared não conseguiu esconder o olhar de surpresa ao ouvir esse tipo de discurso saindo da boca de Chris. – Hei. Não sou de todo insensível, ok? Não precisa me olhar assim. Já amei, fui amado, rejeitado, traído. Mas ainda tenho fé no amor, apesar de tudo. Só não fico levantando bandeira feito você, ué.

Jared riu. Chris era mesmo uma figura. E Jared estava se sentindo melhor graças ao amigo.

~*~

Mais uma semana se passou e o Natal estava cada vez mais próximo. Jensen odiava o período entre o Dia de Ação de Graças e as vésperas do Réveillon. Todo o clima de festa familiar deixava-o deprimido. Há dez anos havia perdido os pais em um acidente de avião e praticamente não falava com os irmãos desde então. Não entendia o porquê, afinal, acreditava que tragédias deveriam unir famílias, não separá-las de vez.

Sentia-se sozinho nesta época do ano. Justo ele que dedicava a vida a divertir as pessoas, com festas e música, ficava melancólico e introspectivo. Mas reunia todas as forças para não deixar transparecer. Depois de cumprir seu horário na rádio gostava de ir à praia olhar o pôr-do-sol e refletir. Encontrava paz nesses momentos, cada vez mais necessários e frequentes. Tudo estava diferente há algumas semanas, literalmente de cabeça para baixo, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Jared, não entendia o que este garoto tinha que havia mexido tanto com ele, bagunçado seu mundo, abalado sua segurança.

Baixou a cabeça e chorou em silêncio.

~*~

- Já sabe o que vai fazer durante as festas de final de ano?

- Humpf. O de sempre, ir para a casa dos meus pais fingir que sou o gay mais feliz do mundo para não ter que enfrentar aqueles olhares do tipo "você seria tão mais feliz se fosse hetero, a vida seria mais simples, mais fácil, menos sofrida". Blerg.

Chris não pôde deixar de rir. Era mesmo assim que a família Padalecki encarava o fato do filho do meio ser homossexual. Não com preconceito, mas com preocupação. Porque todos sabem que a sociedade em geral ainda discrimina os gays e eles não queriam ver seu filho sofrer por isso. Por eles Jared ficaria embaixo das suas asas protegido do mundo.

- Jay, não fala assim, eles te amam. Você deveria agradecer a Deus por isso, a maioria é discriminada dentro das próprias famílias.

- Eu sei, mas essa superproteção às vezes incomoda. Existem muitas outras coisas que podem me fazer sofrer, mas eles se focam só nisso. Como se eu não pudesse ser rejeitado ou machucado por uma mulher, por exemplo. Ou sofrer preconceito por ser alto demais. Ou por ser texano, ou publicitário, ou qualquer coisa. Que a sociedade não precisa de muito para inventar novas maneiras de ofender alguém.

- Eu te entendo, Jay, mas se conforme por eles estarem pecando pelo excesso de amor e não pela falta.

- Ok. E você?

- Desta vez sou eu quem vai ficar por aqui. O Natal vai ser um saco, sozinho, mas o Réveillon promete. Vai ter festa na praia... – Chris se deu conta e tentou interromper a frase em tempo, mas Jared percebeu.

- Promoção do Jensen, né? Deu para perceber pelo jeito que as reticências ficaram pingando no fim da sua frase.

- Desculpe cara, não foi minha intenção. Mas valeu a poesia. Acho que até vou anotar essa.

- Não tem problema. Acho que estou superando isso. Afinal, foi só uma noite mesmo.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Até Chris resolver falar.

- Cara, a gente precisa parar com essa mania de silêncios constrangedores.

~*~

Véspera de Natal, a casa dos Padalecki lotada de gente, crianças correndo por todo o canto, os cães agitados em busca de atenção, o cheiro de comida pairando no ar. Nada de extraordinário. Jared se sentia feliz. Não tinha mais pensado em Jensen e aproveitava o tempo para matar saudade da família. Às vezes era difícil ficar longe dos pais, que havia deixado em San Antonio quando resolveu estudar na Califórnia. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que precisava de espaço, de independência, era reconfortante saber que havia um lugar para onde voltar se a vida desse errado.

Já no apartamento de Jensen, tudo às escuras. Ele havia ido deitar cedo, na esperança de dormir e esquecer que era Natal, que todos estavam reunidos com famílias e amigos enquanto ele estava sozinho. Depois de rolar sob os lençóis por algum tempo levantou-se e foi até a cozinha buscar uma garrafa de vinho. "Isso há de me ajudar a dormir", pensou. Não era adepto a soníferos. Na verdade, fugia de remédios feito o diabo foge da cruz.

Já estava na terceira taça e nada de o sono chegar. "Devia ter aceitado o convite do Jeffrey de passar o Natal com a família dele... mas não gosto de me sentir intruso..." Lamentou mais uma vez. Bebeu a quarta taça de vinho. E em vez de sono o que veio foi mais tristeza, mais melancolia. Pegou o celular. Pensou em ligar para alguém. Passou por vários nomes na agenda, mas não se animou a completar nenhuma chamada. Até parar no nome de Jared. "Não, melhor não. Posso dar a impressão errada."

Ficou lutando contra sua própria vontade por quase uma hora. "Só desejar Feliz Natal não vai fazer mal." Ligou. O telefone tocou três vezes e Jensen estava quase desistindo, afinal, quem fica grudado no celular no meio de uma festa familiar? Então uma voz pontuada de incerteza atendeu.

- Alô?

- Hei Jared – pigarreou, nervoso. – Como vai?

Ainda não acreditando no que estava ouvindo, Jared lutou para não deixar transparecer sua ansiedade.

- Bem, bem, e você Jensen?

- Estou ótimo. – Na verdade torcia para que Jared não percebesse sua tristeza nem sua língua enrolada pelo vinho. – Só ligando para desejar um Feliz Natal.

- Obrigado, o mesmo para você.

- Você vai à festa de Réveillon na praia?

- Eu não sei, estou na casa dos meus pais em San Antonio.

"Claro, quem mais fica sozinho nessa época do ano além de mim?", pensou Jensen. – Se mudar de ideia... bem, eu gostaria muito... você seria bem-vindo. – "Caramba, de onde vem toda essa gagueira?"

Jared mal acreditou no que havia acabado de ouvir. Jensen o estava convidando para a festa de final de ano. E desta vez não parecia ser somente por educação, já que ele ligou de livre e espontânea vontade.

- Ok, vou pensar a respeito. Talvez então a gente possa tomar aquela cerveja que ficamos de combinar antes de Ação de Graças, huh?

- Seria ótimo! – Jensen não conseguia evitar sorrir pela possibilidade de rever Jared. Ele nem se reconhecia mais. Nem poderia mais negar que estava ficando apaixonado por esse quase desconhecido rapaz do Texas.

Depois de mais algumas palavras, Jensen desligou e finalmente conseguiu dormir. Alguns quilômetros distante Jared era só sorrisos. Estava decidido: voltaria para a Califórnia para o Réveillon.

~*~

O queixo de Chris quase caiu ao ver Jared de volta antes do Ano Novo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Calma, Chris, está tudo bem. Só decidi voltar antes, fazer companhia para você.

- Rá-rá. Muito engraçado. Agora conta a verdade. Resolveu voltar para poder ir à festa na praia e ver o Jensen, huh? Eu não devia ter dito nada...

- Hei, não se recrimine. Voltei por causa da festa, sim, mas porque o Jensen ligou no Natal me convidando.

Então sim, o queixo de Christian Kane caiu de vez. O olhar azul espantado dizia tudo. Chris não conseguia acreditar. Jensen Ackles, famoso por jamais ter ficado duas vezes com o mesmo homem havia convidado seu amigo para uma festa. De verdade. Diferente do caso das cervejas que nunca vieram.

- Chris, menos espanto, por favor. Até parece que eu não mereço...

- Não é que não mereça Jay, mas é que nunca aconteceu antes do Jensen convidar alguém para um segundo encontro... Cara, tenho medo que você se machuque, não crie muita expectativa por conta dessa inovação por parte dele, ok?

- Se eu sofrer, azar. Ao menos vou ter me divertido antes. Melhor do que ficar sozinho sempre, sonhando acordado em vão como no caso do Chad, certo?

- Jay... – O tom de advertência de Chris não deixava dúvida. Ele estava receoso sobre o que poderia acontecer a seu amigo. E tinha dificuldade em acreditar que talvez Jensen estivesse mudando. Que talvez depois de tanto tempo sozinho ele tivesse resolvido dar uma chance para um relacionamento fixo. Somente o tempo diria se Chris estava certo em temer pelo amigo ou não.

~*~

Jared prendeu a respiração por um momento, inconscientemente. Jensen estava ainda mais bonito todo de branco, pés descalços na areia, sob a luz das tochas espalhadas pela praia.

- Respire guri. Vai ser ainda mais improvável ter namoro entre vocês dois se você morrer sufocado.

- Puxa, Chris, não deboche.

Rindo, o mais velho guiou os dois até próximo à grande mesa instalada na areia, com frutas tropicais e champanhe à vontade para os participantes.

- Chris, se essas festas são ao ar livre, sem cobrança de ingresso, como são financiadas?

- Os patrocinadores, ué. Esses banners em todo lugar, logotipos em cada copo, guardanapo, e por aí vai. E o bar, claro.

- Hum.

- Sem contar que a rádio e as festas em casas noturnas durante o ano dão dinheiro o bastante para Jensen se dar ao luxo de fazer festas quase de graça simplesmente para se divertir, por puro prazer. Mesmo assim, o público é seleto. Não é feita nenhuma divulgação. É só no boca-a-boca.

- Ele parece mesmo ser um cara simples, não muito ligado a luxo.

- Você que foi ao apartamento dele que pode dizer.

Jensen andava entre as pessoas, cumprimentando-as com seu sorriso perfeito. Quando avistou Jared e Chris foi até eles.

- Hei, você veio!

- Claro, ouvi dizer que as suas festas de Réveillon são fantásticas. Este é meu amigo Christian.

- Hei, Christian, sou Jensen – disse, estendendo a mão.

- Muito prazer, Jensen. Eu confesso, fui o fofoqueiro que disse que suas festas são fantásticas. Esse cara aqui sai muito pouco de casa.

Enquanto Jensen e Chris riam, Jared foi tomado por uma onda de timidez.

- Fiquem à vontade. Vou recepcionar mais algumas pessoas e, assim que tiver um tempinho, volto para conversar com vocês, ok?

Jared ficou observando Jensen se afastar com um sorriso nos lábios. Nem o suspiro discreto passou despercebido de Chris. Mas Jay estava tão feliz que o amigo não quis estragar essa alegria chamando sua atenção. O jeito era deixar rolar e ver o que iria acontecer. Estaria ao lado de Jared se fosse preciso reunir os pedaços.

Jensen, por sua vez, tremia de excitação. Havia pensado a respeito desde o Natal e estava disposto a tentar ter um relacionamento normal. "Quem disse que todo namoro precisa ter sofrimento? Quem sabe eu possa ser amado, pra variar? Jared parece ser sincero, sensível, doce, incapaz de magoar alguém..." Estava decidido a arriscar e, na virada do ano, deixaria isso claro para o rapaz. Agora era só esperar.

Quando faltavam cinco minutos para a contagem regressiva, Chris já havia atraído uma loira de cabelos cacheados para junto de si. Para evitar ficar "segurando vela", Jared ficou meio de lado, esperando. Até que Jensen se aproximou com uma garrafa de champanhe e quatro taças nas mãos.

- Hei, Chris! Chegue mais perto! Falta pouco para a contagem agora. – Jensen chamou o amigo de Jared e estendeu duas taças para ele, outra para Jay, que sorriu em retorno. – Adoro Réveillon. Renova as energias.

- Você tem razão, é a melhor festa do ano. – Jared não sabia muito bem o que dizer, acabou se sentindo ridículo com esse tipo de comentário ingênuo, mas queria manter Jensen por perto, conversando com ele a qualquer custo. Em retorno recebeu um daqueles sorrisos perfeitos de Jensen. Os olhos ainda mais verdes que o normal, as sardas enfeitando a pele clara...

O grupo começou a se aproximar ao redor da mesa, taças nas mãos, garrafas de champanhe a postos. O sistema de som começou a contagem... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Feliz Ano Novo! Todos gritando e se abraçando, erguendo as taças e desejando coisas boas para os próximos meses. Jensen brindou com Jared puxando-o para perto e dando-lhe um beijo suave e ao mesmo tempo intenso na boca. Jared não esperava por isso, mas correspondeu com carinho.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Jay.

- Para você também, Jen.

- Jay, estive pensando que talvez a gente...

Jared interrompeu a frase com outro beijo.

- ... mas tenha paciência comigo, ok? Sou novo nisso de namoro.

Os dois riram e se beijaram mais uma vez. Jared estava feliz, especialmente depois de ouvir a palavra "namoro" saindo dos lábios mais perfeitos que já havia visto. E Jensen estava disposto a enfrentar o medo de relacionamentos por aquele rapaz alto com olhos tímidos de cachorrinho abandonado.

~*~

Jensen e Jared ficaram na festa até amanhecer. Era tradição de Jensen, desde que saíra do Texas para viver na Califórnia, assistir o primeiro nascer de sol do ano na praia. Jared foi obrigado a admitir: era a visão mais linda que seus olhos já haviam registrado. Não apenas o amanhecer, mas o amanhecer com Jensen, que demonstrava em seus olhos verdes cristalinos a felicidade de estar vivo e testemunhando mais esse milagre da natureza. Sem contar que a luminosidade do sol nascente destacava ainda mais as sardas do mais velho.

Nenhum dos dois sentia sono ou mesmo cansaço apesar da noite inteira de festa e champanhe. Havia um misto de êxtase e paixão circulando por seus corpos. De repente Jensen se deu conta que estava sendo observado e virou o olhar para Jared. Sorriu ligeiramente encabulado ao confirmar que Jared o encarava.

- A ideia é ver o sol nascer, não ficar olhando para mim!

- É lindo assistir o sol nascer, Jen, mas melhor ainda é ver você sob o sol.

Jensen abaixou a cabeça, ainda mais sem jeito depois do comentário, mas sem deixar de sorrir. Nem parecia o mesmo homem desinibido e seguro de sempre, capaz de organizar festas badaladas e dirigir uma rádio de sucesso desde a adolescência. Não estava acostumado a receber o carinho que Jared havia dado durante toda a noite, tampouco a elogios vindos de alguém que não queria apenas levá-lo para a cama. Eram elogios sinceros e desinteressados. E mais uma vez, por um momento, Jensen ficou assustado com a entrega do mais novo. Mas estava disposto a tentar ter um relacionamento normal, haveria de valer à pena...

- Quer passar o primeiro dia do ano comigo, Jay?

- E todos os outros também, Jen. Sonho com isso desde a festa de Halloween. – Ao dizer isso, Jared beijou Jensen com carinho para provar que queria mais que apenas sexo. Queria dar e receber amor.

~*~

Espero que tenham gostado de mais este capítulo. Não faltam muitos, pois a fic é curtinha, menos de 50 páginas, uma das normas do concurso, afinal. Deixem a sua review, please. Gostaria muito de saber a opinião de meus leitorinhos a respeito da minha primeira fic padackles. Aproveito para agradecer a todos que deixaram seus comentários, fiquei muito feliz, pois não imaginava ter essa repercussão, nem que fossem gostar tanto... A todos, mesmo àqueles que não comentaram, um "muito obrigada" por lerem. Beijos, Deany RS


	3. Chapter 3

TÍTULO: Por uma noite apenas.

AUTOR: Deany RS

CLASSIFICAÇÃO: M

GÊNERO: AU / Romance / Drama

DIREITOS AUTORAIS: Infelizmente Supernatural, Jensen ou Jared não me pertencem. Euzinha aqui só gosto de usar a imaginação para brincar com diversas possibilidades que o mundo oferece. Mas confesso que, se Jensen me pertencesse, eu seria muuuuito mais feliz.

Por uma noite apenas

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

O primeiro dia do ano foi mesmo especial para ambos. Ao chegarem ao apartamento de Jensen foram direto ao quarto para uma sessão de sexo tranquilo, sem pressa, como se para aproveitar cada momento, como se cada movimento dos dois fosse especial. Depois o cansaço chegou e os derrubou, fazendo-os dormir até perto das cinco da tarde.

Desta vez foi Jared quem acordou primeiro. Ele não conseguiu evitar o sorriso ao ver Jensen dormir tranquilamente, boca entreaberta, como uma criança. Era gostoso ouvi-lo respirar, vê-lo de olhos fechados, os longos cílios conferindo ainda mais charme ao rosto pintado de sardas. "Podia ficar a vida inteira olhando para ele", pensou Jared. Mas em vez disso preferiu preparar algo para surpreendê-lo quando acordasse.

Por isso levantou-se, tomou uma ducha e foi até a cozinha. A ideia inicial era preparar um bom café da manhã, embora fosse final da tarde, e levá-lo na cama para Jensen. A decepção tomou conta de Jared ao perceber que a cozinha estava praticamente vazia, não havia nada o que fazer, sequer pó de café.

Decidido a pôr seu plano em prática Jared saiu do apartamento levando a chave. Poucas coisas estavam abertas neste dia, naturalmente, então Jared teve que se contentar com uma loja de conveniência mesmo. Comprou pão, café, leite, margarina, geleia, uma caixa de bombons. Não tinha frutas. Nem ovos para uma omelete ou panquecas. Mas havia uma porção de muffins que serviriam como substitutos. Mesmo assim, Jared não conseguiu esconder a decepção. Queria algo especial, mas teria que ficar para outra hora.

~*~

Jensen acordou em uma cama vazia. "Jared deve estar no banheiro." Esperou mais um tempo, mas não havia sequer um ruído pela casa. Jensen levantou-se, vestiu a boxer branca e foi até a sala. Vazia. O mesmo na cozinha e no escritório. Lágrimas surgiram nos olhos dele. "Claro. Eu o abandonei da outra vez, está aí meu troco."

Nem bem tinha terminado seu pensamento quando ouviu barulho de chave na porta. Era Jared. Nos braços um saco de compras. Jensen se sentiu envergonhado por pensar que Jay o deixaria assim, sem explicações. E ao mesmo tempo aliviado e feliz por vê-lo de volta.

- Ah, Jen, estraga-prazer! Volta já para a cama e finge que está dormindo!

- Por que isso, Jay?

- Eu queria fazer uma surpresa...

Entrando na brincadeira para não derrubar por terra os esforços do mais jovem, Jensen voltou para o quarto e fez o que lhe havia sido pedido. Deitou-se de bruços e fingiu que dormia, embora não conseguisse esconder o sorriso.

Na cozinha, Jared fazia o que podia com o que havia conseguido comprar. Pôs o café com leite quente, torradas, muffins e alguns bombons em uma bandeja e levou até o quarto.

- Bom dia, Jen – falou baixinho perto de seu ouvido. Para sua surpresa, Jen havia caído no sono de verdade enquanto esperava. Dava para perceber pelo seu respirar lento, pelo jeito da boca entreaberta e a expressão serena. Jared largou a bandeja no chão e acariciou os cabelos bagunçados de Jensen até despertá-lo de mansinho.

- Hei, Jay. Não precisei fingir... você demorou tanto que não resisti ao cansaço.

- Tudo bem, foi até melhor assim. Trouxe café da manhã para você. Faz de conta que não são seis da tarde, ok? E não repare que não tinha nada na sua geladeira e não tem nenhum mercado aberto hoje.

- Então o que fez? Arrombou um?

- Eu tentei, mas não tenho esse dom. Tive que me contentar com o pouco que uma loja de conveniência tinha para me oferecer. Desculpe, eu planejava algo bem melhor.

Olhando para a bandeja, Jensen sorriu.

- É mais do que eu costumo comer quando acordo. Está ótimo! Obrigado! – e deu um beijo suave no rosto de Jared.

- Eu percebi pelo estado de sua cozinha. Espero que goste de café com leite, pois só encontrei um bule por lá e fui obrigado a misturar. Faltou achar um ninho de aranha dentro de tão abandonado.

- Eu adoro café com leite. E se não tenho muita coisa é porque como fora quase sempre, ou peço algo de tele-entrega. Não tenho horário fixo, por isso minha funcionária não cozinha. Não valeria à pena ela se dar ao trabalho de fazer comida só para estragar e ir fora depois. Ainda mais em um mundo onde tanta gente passa fome, seria um absurdo.

"Então além de tudo é preocupado com questões sociais... Ele é mais perfeito do que eu imaginava", pensou Jared.

- Que foi? – perguntou Jensen com expressão intrigada, sobrancelha esquerda erguida. – Está me olhando estranho...

- É que você... É tão legal isso de você se preocupar com o próximo.

- Eu faço o que está ao meu alcance o que, na verdade, nem é muito. Sempre que posso faço uma ou outra doação para caridade, divulgo gratuitamente na rádio ações beneficentes e campanhas de sensibilização de todo o tipo, contribuo mensalmente com um orfanato, essas coisas.

- Isso já é bastante. Tem tanta gente que pode mais e não faz nada – lamentou Jared.

- Eu sei. Mas eu queria poder fazer mais, a vida me dá tanto e esse seria um ótimo jeito de retribuir... – disse Jensen enquanto mordia um muffin.

- Bom, eu não posso fazer doações em dinheiro, mas ajudo uma ONG que faz campanhas de conscientização pela paz no trânsito como voluntário nas ações. E também crio o material de divulgação deles. É bem interessante, quem sabe um dia você conhece?

- Eu adoraria.

Conversando amenidades os dois tomaram o primeiro café da manhã juntos, desprezando o fato de ser quase noite. E logo em seguida estavam dormindo nos braços um do outro novamente.

~*~

2 de janeiro de 2009. Jensen bem que gostaria de emendar quatro dias de feriadão, mas precisava ir trabalhar. Acordou e foi ao banheiro tomar uma ducha. Só que, desta vez, o bilhete que deixou para Jared era diferente do anterior. Sorriu ao deixar o pedaço de papel sobre seu travesseiro. Deu um beijo na testa do mais novo e saiu.

Jared sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha ao acordar e ver que estava sozinho na cama outra vez. Quase sentiu medo de ler o recado. Mas logo veio o alívio. "Tive que ir trabalhar. Que tal se jantarmos juntos hoje? Às oito? Te pego na frente do meu prédio, já que não faço ideia de onde você mora. Precisamos cuidar disso. Ou me liga se tiver outro compromisso. Jen."

~*~

O dia não poderia ter passado mais lentamente. Jared não teria aula antes de segunda-feira e os professores foram piedosos, não deixando trabalho a ser feito no feriadão. O que era bom, pois estava feliz demais para se concentrar em pesquisas, mas ao mesmo tempo era ruim, pois deixava poucas opções para matar o tempo até chegar a noite.

Ficou ouvindo a Gênesis enquanto tentava ler _The Client_, de John Grisham. Sem conseguir, no entanto. Então tentou dormir, mas estava agitado demais para isso. No final da tarde tomou um banho demorado e escolheu uma roupa menos casual, pois não sabia onde Jensen iria levá-lo para jantar. Vestiu-se com uma calça jeans mais apresentável, camisa branca e sapatos e foi até o prédio do namorado.

Não demorou muito para Jensen aparecer, também de jeans, mas com uma camisa bordô, mangas arregaçadas até pouco abaixo dos cotovelos, os cabelos lisos e loiros ainda molhados. Jared quase se esqueceu de respirar ao ver aquele homem que parecia ficar ainda mais lindo a cada dia.

- Hei, esperando há muito tempo?

- Não, acabei de chegar. Então, aonde você vai me levar para jantar, afinal?

- No restaurante La Cantina, que fica perto da nossa praia. Tem ótima comida italiana lá. A não ser que você não goste deste tipo de prato.

- Não há comida que eu não goste, Jen.

O jantar foi ótimo. Jensen ficou espantado com a quantidade de comida que Jared era capaz de consumir de uma única vez, mas se divertiu com o fato. Eles conversaram sobre muitas coisas, se conheceram um pouco mais. A família e a faculdade de Jared, o acidente com os pais de Jensen e o início da rádio, assuntos variados. Ao saírem do restaurante resolveram caminhar um pouco na praia, barras das calças dobradas para cima e pés descalços na areia enquanto curtiam a brisa leve que soprava do mar. Jensen não se sentia tão leve e feliz há muito tempo. O mesmo acontecia com Jared. Tudo parecia estar em seus devidos lugares.

- O Chris resolveu passar o feriadão na casa da loira que ele conheceu no Réveillon, pelo que me consta. Que tal irmos até o apartamento que divido com ele para você saber, finalmente, onde eu moro? Só aviso que não tem luxo, além de simples é moradia de dois bagunceiros!

- Eu adoraria, Jay. E pode ter certeza de que não vou reparar ou me importar se estiver mesmo bagunçado.

Ao chegarem ao local Jensen sentiu uma pontada de saudade dos tempos de estudante. Era mesmo simples, mas não estava tão bagunçado quanto Jared fazia parecer.

- Fique à vontade, Jen, vou buscar cerveja para nós.

- Jay, não precisa. O que eu quero mesmo é conhecer o seu quarto.

Jensen pegou Jared pela mão e pediu que o guiasse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Eu não sei o caminho, Jay, você me leva? – Dizendo isso, Jensen beijou Jared carinhosamente.

Sem pronunciar uma única palavra Jared puxou Jensen até seu quarto.

- Duvido que você caiba nesta cama, Jay!

- Pois eu posso provar que não só eu caibo como cabemos os dois!

Aos beijos e risos, Jared conduziu Jensen até a cama e deitou-o, deixando seu corpo sobre o dele e desabotoando a camisa bordô que lhe caía tão bem. Jensen interrompeu o beijo e olhou nos olhos de Jared.

- Puxa. Você tinha razão, cabemos os dois – disse ofegante.

- Vai sobrar mais espaço quando tirarmos toda essa roupa...

- Jay? É você? O que aconteceu com o rapaz tímido com olhos de cachorro abandonado que eu conheci?

- Ele perdeu a cabeça por um loiro de olhos verdes.

Jared continuou a despir Jensen lentamente, para prolongar o momento. Às vezes sentia medo de que durasse pouco. Às vezes achava que não merecia a felicidade de ter Jensen a seu lado. E, justamente por isso, fazia o possível para aproveitar ao máximo enquanto podia.

Jensen se deixava conduzir desta vez. Tudo o que estava vivendo com Jared era extremamente novo para ele. Havia doçura e carinho, envolvimento e entrega.

Houve uma época em que Jensen era aquele que se entregava com carinho. Era jovem, inexperiente e estava apaixonado. Em troca sofreu todo tipo de abuso. Agora as posições estavam trocadas, mas Jared não precisava temer, pois Jensen não seria capaz de infligir à outra pessoa o que ele próprio havia sofrido. E Jensen começava a se sentir seguro, pois Jared não parecia ser do tipo que abusava de alguém.

Lutando para tirar as memórias ruins da cabeça, Jensen voltou a focar-se no momento presente. Deslizou as mãos por baixo da camisa de Jared, tateando suas costas, sentindo os músculos de seu peito definido. Ao mesmo tempo Jared percorria o pescoço e o peito de Jensen com beijos e murmúrios indecifráveis.

Não demorou muito para que Jared também estivesse completamente nu e excitado. Jensen segurou o mais jovem pela nuca e o guiou para que suas bocas se unissem em um beijo ardente e intenso. Depois de alguns minutos, ofegante e com o coração acelerado, Jared interrompeu o beijo, ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Jensen e ajeitou-se de modo que pudesse envolver seu membro com a boca.

Ao sentir o calor úmido da boca de Jared, Jensen fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelas sensações. Acolhimento, segurança, tesão, êxtase. Sentia seu corpo tremer, o suor brotar de cada um de seus poros, a pele arrepiar, enquanto Jared se movimentava. Jensen gemeu alto e, erguendo os braços, segurou na cabeceira da cama para evitar o grito, com receio de que os vizinhos pudessem ouvi-lo. Jogou a cabeça para trás e mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu o orgasmo crescendo dentro de si. Finalmente não conseguiu mais segurar e explodiu na boca de Jared.

Abraçados na cama estreita, ambos tentavam desacelerar os batimentos cardíacos e fazer a respiração voltar ao normal, até que caíram no sono. Nenhuma palavra foi necessária.

~*~

AGRADECIMENTOS

Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que estão lendo essa minha história despretensiosa. Me diverti um monte escrevendo e, confesso, me senti um pouco insegura em publicá-la. Mas estou muito feliz com a repercussão e os comentários. Agradeço especialmente a Pollyta, que sempre me apoia e que me serve de inspiração em todos os sentidos. Te amo, miguxa! Beijos cheios de carinho também às minhas leitorinhas Ana Ackles, Lyra Kajin, TaXXTI, Ivis J2 e Anarco Girl que acompanham os capítulos e sempre me deixam algumas palavras de incentivo. Desculpem se esqueci de alguém. Até o próximo capítulo. (Acalmem-se, são apenas sete... e como esse foi curtinho, talvez eu seja boazinha e poste outro ainda esta semana...)


	4. Chapter 4

TÍTULO: Por uma noite apenas.

AUTOR: Deany RS

CLASSIFICAÇÃO: M

GÊNERO: AU / Romance / Drama

DIREITOS AUTORAIS: Infelizmente Supernatural, Jensen ou Jared não me pertencem. Euzinha aqui só gosto de usar a imaginação para brincar com diversas possibilidades que o mundo oferece. Mas confesso que, se Jensen me pertencesse, eu seria muuuuito mais feliz.

Por uma noite apenas

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

A vida seguia relativamente tranquila. Jared dividia seu tempo entre estudos e Jensen; Jensen dividia seu tempo entre trabalho e Jared. Mas havia algo interferindo nessa paz. Há algumas semanas o sono do mais velho começou a ser interrompido por pesadelos que faziam com que ele acordasse suando frio e ofegante no meio da noite. Jared deixava-o livre para contar o que quisesse quando estivesse pronto, mas estava incomodado, pois queria ajudar e não sabia como. Reservava-se a segurar a mão de Jensen para que ele soubesse que estava ali se precisasse.

Era meados de fevereiro, véspera do Dia dos Namorados, e estavam ambos dormindo no apartamento de Jensen quando ele começou a se debater violentamente na cama, resmungando palavras incompreensíveis, encharcando os lençóis com suor. Jared acordou e tentou fazer com que Jensen acordasse também, tocando-o de leve no ombro. Não teve sucesso. Então o chamou pelo nome sacudindo-o, embora sem brutalidade. Jensen então começou a lutar com Jared, tentando se desvencilhar do contato, chorando baixinho.

- Não, por favor – Jensen implorava. – Não me machuque mais, por favor... por favor...

- Jensen, sou eu, Jared, nunca vou te machucar. Acorde, é só um pesadelo.

- Não... eu não quero... não quero morrer.

- Jensen! Sou eu, Jared! – gritou o jovem.

Jensen acordou assustado, lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ofegante e de olhos arregalados, ele tentava entender onde estava, quem era este que gritava com ele, por que estava chorando. Com a respiração entrecortada, finalmente ele conseguiu se centrar. Olhou para Jared enquanto enxugava o rosto.

- Me desculpe.

- Jensen, não precisa se desculpar.

- Eu não te deixo dormir em paz, hein? – tentou brincar para deixar o clima mais leve, sem sucesso.

- Jensen, não é isso que me incomoda. O que me incomoda é o fato de você não confiar em mim, não desabafar comigo sobre o que causa esses pesadelos, para que eu possa ao menos tentar te ajudar a superar tudo isso...

- Não é que eu não confie, Jay. Porque confio, sério. – soltou um suspiro. – É que não se trata de algo que eu goste de ficar lembrando e para contar eu preciso relembrar. E também tenho certeza de que você já tem uma ideia do que se trata, pois eu sei que se comenta a respeito em todo o lugar. Sei que falam de mim por aí.

- Jensen...

- Jay, eu não me incomodo com os comentários. Os meus amigos me tratam com respeito e isso é o que realmente importa. Sobre te contar a respeito do que eu enfrentei no passado... bem, eu realmente não estou pronto. E não é por falta de confiança, Jared, é simplesmente porque me machuca falar...

- Tudo bem, Jen. Desde que você me garanta que vai me procurar quando precisar. Quero que saiba que estou aqui para te ajudar, que não vou te julgar, nem forçá-lo a nada.

Jensen baixou os olhos e sentiu-se à vontade para chorar. Jared abraçou-o, acariciando suas costas e seus cabelos, na tentativa de confortá-lo, até que Jensen, totalmente exausto, caiu no sono em seus braços.

~*~

14 de fevereiro de 2009. Dia dos Namorados. Jared fingiu esquecer a data, pois queria surpreender Jensen. Saiu do apartamento cedo, antes mesmo do outro acordar, deixando um recado no travesseiro, o que acabou virando um hábito entre os dois. "Hei, saí cedo, pois precisei passar em casa antes da aula. Nos vemos à noite. Beijos. Jay."

Na verdade ele sequer tinha aula naquela manhã. Havia planejado passar em algumas lojas à procura de algo especial para Jensen. "Puxa, é tão difícil encontrar um presente para Jen, ele tem praticamente tudo..." Mas Jared não estava disposto a desistir. Iria comprar algo que provasse seu carinho por ele. Só não seria a qualquer custo porque era estudante, estagiário, que ainda dependia de ajuda financeira do pai. O que dificultava algumas coisas.

À noite Jensen foi até o prédio de Jared. Subiu as escadas e bateu à porta que se abriu ao seu toque. Tudo estava escuro no apartamento.

- Jay? Você está aqui?

Silêncio.

- Jay? – "Onde pode estar? Combinamos de nos encontrar aqui..." As luzes não acenderam ao seu comando como era de se esperar e ele seguiu tateando à procura de Jared. No corredor, algumas velas aromáticas indicavam o caminho pelo qual Jensen deveria seguir. O quarto estava totalmente decorado ao melhor estilo "Dia dos Namorados", com balões em forma de coração pelos cantos, pétalas de rosas vermelhas no chão, música suave ao fundo, champanhe em um balde com gelo.

- Sei que é meio piegas, Jen, mas eu queria te provar que te amo e que jamais vou te machucar, mas não encontrei outro jeito – falou Jared, saindo de trás da porta.

Jensen estava emocionado. Ninguém havia feito algo semelhante para ele antes.

- Jay... – Disse em um sussurro. – Nem sei o que dizer.

- Então me beije e deixe as palavras pra lá. Elas, às vezes, são totalmente desnecessárias.

Depois de um longo beijo pontuado de carinho, Jensen olhou no fundo dos olhos castanhos de Jared.

- Também tenho um presente para você.

- Como assim, "também"? Não te dei o presente ainda!

- Tem mais?

- Você se contenta com pouco assim?

- Como pouco? Jamais alguém fez algo assim para mim antes...

- Jen, você merece tanto mais...

Jensen tentava evitar as lágrimas que já se formavam em seus olhos. Nunca havia recebido tanto carinho, consideração, respeito ou mesmo amor. E ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia extremamente feliz, não conseguia evitar sentir medo de que tudo não passasse de uma ilusão ou de que fosse acabar a qualquer momento.

- Preparado? – A pergunta de Jared o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Er... sim, estou. O que é, afinal?

- Já vou avisando que não é nada demais. Você sabe, né? Minha renda não é lá essas coisas. Portanto, o presente é simples, mas eu acho que você vai ficar ainda mais lindo... vai ressaltar os seus olhos.

Ansioso feito uma criança, Jensen abriu o pacote de onde tirou uma linda camisa verde, de um tecido macio e gostoso ao toque que ele não soube identificar.

- Uau, Jay, é linda! Nem sei o que dizer...

- Ué, não diga nada então, já não era o combinado?

- Ok, então. Não vou dizer nada. Mas agora é a minha vez.

- Sério?

- Achou que eu iria deixar passar a data em branco? E vou confessar, mais nada vai ficar em branco depois do meu presente...

Então foi a vez de Jared ficar ansioso com o pacote. Era um kit de tintas, pincéis e material artístico.

- Você nunca me mostrou os seus quadros, mas o Chris me deu a dica. Ele disse que você gosta de rabiscar por aí e que seus trabalhos são lindos. E eu quis ajudar no desenvolvimento de mais um artista... espero que não se importe.

- Como assim "me importar", Jensen? Eu amei o presente! Sempre sonhei com um desses, com tantos recursos. E desculpe se nunca mostrei o que eu fiz, mas eu ainda não estava pronto para isso... Não sou muito bom...

- Tudo bem, Jay. Vamos ter muito tempo... ao menos eu espero que sim.

À luz de velas, mais uma vez eles fizeram amor na cama estreita de Jared. O primeiro Dia dos Namorados de Jensen foi envolvido por magia.

~*~

Mal se passaram duas semanas e já era aniversário de Jensen. Desta vez, entretanto, Jared sabia o que dar de presente. Estava trabalhando no quadro desde o Dia dos Namorados e queria caprichar. Afinal, seria o primeiro trabalho seu que Jensen veria. O nervosismo era tanto que ele mal conseguia embrulhar a tela. Jogou o primeiro papel fora. Tentou de novo. Ficou horrível. Resolveu dar o braço a torcer e pedir ajuda a Annabelle, afinal, mulheres têm mais jeito para essas coisas.

Pacote devidamente feito, com direito a laço e tudo, Jared foi até o prédio de Jensen. Não conseguia esconder o nervosismo, pois ele não costumava mostrar suas pinturas, não compartilhava da opinião de Chris que o achava talentoso. Estava extremamente inseguro. Mas tinha decidido e não iria voltar atrás. Tocou o interfone e aguardou.

- Já estou descendo, Jay.

Depois de alguns minutos de espera, Jensen aparece, cabelos molhados, a camisa verde que havia ganho no Dia dos Namorados. Jared soltou um suspiro. Jensen estava mesmo a cada dia mais lindo.

- Hei, Jared!

- Como você sabia que era eu?

- Quem mais poderia ser? – respondeu Jensen, sorrindo.

- Vamos?

- Aonde vamos?

- Achei um lugarzinho legal para jantarmos. Reservado, simples e com comida boa.

- E esse pacote aí?

- Te dou lá.

No Land Rover de Jensen, Jared indicou o caminho do pequeno restaurante. O ambiente era mesmo aconchegante, com ar de casa de avó com suas toalhas em xadrez vermelho e branco, pequenos vasos com flores no centro das mesas, louça simples. E a comida caseira também, extremamente saborosa, regada a um vinho suave e tinto produzido na vinícola dos mesmos proprietários da cantina.

- Jared, que delícia! Como você descobriu esse lugar? Moro aqui há 13 anos e não sabia que existia!

- Lembra da loira que estava com o Chris no Réveillon? Adrianne? Pois eles ainda estão juntos, por mais incrível que possa parecer. E esse restaurante é dos pais dela.

- Que achado!

- Então, pronto para o presente?

- Sempre! – disse Jensen, com os olhos brilhando de entusiasmo. Ele não conseguia disfarçar a felicidade, parecia uma criança, sem reservas, espontânea. E não sentia mais medo de se entregar. Estava completamente apaixonado.

O pacote estava tão bem feito que Jensen teve pena de rasgá-lo. Então, apesar da curiosidade, abriu o embrulho com cuidado desta vez, o que deixou Jared ansioso.

- Rasga logo isso!

- Calma, rapaz! – respondeu Jensen que, vendo a ansiedade do mais novo, se esmerou em demorar ainda mais na tarefa, apesar da própria curiosidade o estar importunando. Era divertido ver Jared angustiado.

Finalmente, depois de aberto o presente, Jensen olhou para o quadro e ficou sem palavras. Era um retrato seu, sorrindo, sob a luz do sol na praia em que se conheceram. Pintado por Jared. O mesmo Jared que dizia que não tinha talento havia pintado um retrato seu que era praticamente como se estivesse se olhando no espelho. Jensen ficou em silêncio, admirado, emocionado.

- Puxa, Jen, fala alguma coisa...

Jensen chegou a abrir os lábios com a intenção de ao menos agradecer presente tão perfeito, delicado, especial. No entanto, olhou para Jared sem emitir som algum. Não conseguia. Engoliu em seco.

- Jen?

Finalmente, num sussurro, Jensen conseguiu responder.

- Jay, é lindo...

- Pode dizer se não gostou, Jen, seja sincero.

- Eu adorei, Jay... nem sei o que dizer. Tão rico em detalhes, tão perfeito, é... Nunca ninguém fez algo assim para mim. Puxa, eu... – sua voz ficou embargada e Jared pôde ver que Jensen estava mesmo emocionado, que havia gostado do presente que ele havia feito com tanto carinho e, porque não?, com tanto amor. Nesse instante ambos estavam certos de que a felicidade era possível, que o amor era possível.

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

TÍTULO: Por uma noite apenas.

AUTOR: Deany RS

CLASSIFICAÇÃO: M

GÊNERO: AU / Romance / Drama

DIREITOS AUTORAIS: Infelizmente Supernatural, Jensen ou Jared não me pertencem. Euzinha aqui só gosto de usar a imaginação para brincar com diversas possibilidades que o mundo oferece. Mas confesso que, se Jensen me pertencesse, eu seria muuuuito mais feliz.

Por uma noite apenas

CAPÍTULO CINCO

Jared e Jensen estavam juntos há seis meses. A cumplicidade entre os dois era cada vez maior, o amor mais intenso e bastava olhar para os dois juntos para perceber que estavam felizes. Quem conhecia Jensen jamais imaginaria que isso fosse possível um dia: o homem de uma noite apenas finalmente havia dado o braço a torcer e se envolvido sem reservas.

A única coisa que ainda incomodava eram os pesadelos de Jensen, embora cada vez mais espaçados. Jared sabia que tinham a ver com o que ele havia sofrido no passado e, à medida que se sentia seguro, estavam diminuindo. Mesmo assim, Jared se sentia impotente, queria poder ajudar Jensen a superar, fosse o que fosse, de uma vez por todas. Portanto, na próxima vez, ele iria insistir até o namorado abrir o jogo com ele.

A oportunidade surgiu menos de uma semana depois de Jared tomar a decisão. Começou com um murmúrio que foi se intensificando até Jensen começar a se debater violentamente.

- Não... por favor... não aguento mais...

- Jen! Acorda! – dizia Jared, embora em vão.

- Eu não... não quero morrer...

- JENSEN!

- ... não quero morrer... – repetia Jensen, sem parar, banhado em suor e lágrimas.

Com medo de que dar tapinhas no rosto fosse assustar Jensen ainda mais, Jared foi até a cozinha, de onde voltou com um copo d'água. Com os dedos, respingou água no rosto de Jensen, que finalmente acordou ofegante. Sentando na cama, olhou para Jared, assustado.

- Jen, está tudo bem, você não vai morrer.

- Foi outro daqueles, huh?

- Se foi. Jen, sério, a gente precisa conversar sobre isso, até para você superar o que houve. Se sentir seguro comigo.

Jensen suspirou e enxugou o rosto. Talvez Jared tivesse razão e, compartilhando o seu passado, fosse mais fácil superar. Com a voz baixa, olhando para as próprias mãos, ele começou a contar.

- Eu tinha 14 anos, morava em Dallas com minha família ainda, quando conheci Michael, por acaso, numa biblioteca. Era mais velho, experiente, ao passo que eu nunca havia tido um relacionamento... Deus, como é difícil...

- Tudo bem, Jen, vá devagar.

Inspirando profundamente, Jensen continuou:

- Toda semana nos encontrávamos no mesmo lugar, conversávamos e eu fui me encantando. Tínhamos muito em comum, ao menos era o que eu, na minha ingenuidade, achava na época. Hoje não sei se não era tudo fingimento ou se ele mudou mesmo com o tempo. Enfim, os primeiros meses foram ótimos. Minha primeira vez foi com ele, entende? Cheia de carinho e cuidados. Praticamente morava com ele já, de tanto tempo que passávamos juntos. Eu achava que não poderia ser mais feliz... como fui idiota.

"Com o tempo ele foi mudando, ou se revelando, isso nunca vou saber. Um dia me atrasei por causa de um trabalho da escola. Cheguei na casa dele e encontrei-o totalmente bêbado. Ele nem quis me ouvir, foi logo me agredindo com socos e xingamentos. Me chamou de tudo quanto é coisa, de vagabundo pra baixo, me acusou de estar saindo com outro. Daí pra frente foi só piorando. Qualquer coisinha que eu fazia que o desagradasse ou despertasse ciúme era suficiente para virar motivo para uma nova surra. Resolvi terminar tudo e voltar pra casa.

"No dia seguinte ele foi até lá pedindo desculpas, chorando, se dizendo arrependido, e eu acreditei, dei uma segunda chance pra ele. Meus pais ainda insistiram para que eu ficasse, mas não dei ouvidos, coisa de adolescente bobo e, apesar de tudo, apaixonado. Michael passou duas semanas todo cheio de carinho, mas logo voltou a ser agressivo. Um dia, porque ele me viu com um colega de escola, além de me espancar, me estuprou. Eu implorava para que ele parasse, mas quanto mais eu pedia, mais violento ele ficava. Passei dois dias na cama. Depois outros dois dentro de casa, com vergonha de sair e enfrentar os vizinhos, que deveriam ter ouvido tudo.

"Pensei em dar queixa na polícia, mas acabei desistindo. Não estava disposto a virar motivo de piada para um bando de policiais, rindo do menino gay que apanha do amante. Talvez achassem que eu merecia isso mesmo. Tentei voltar para casa de novo. Foi outra novela, com choradeira, pedidos de perdão, o tradicional 'não vou mais fazer isso, não sei onde estava com a cabeça' e por aí vai. Desta vez eu não caí, mas nem por isso tive paz. Ele passou a me perseguir. Até que um dia ele conseguiu me encurralar em um beco perto da minha casa. Me deixou desacordado. Quando voltei a mim, estava preso na casa dele, no quarto. Naquele dia ele me espancou tanto, me violentou tantas vezes que... – Jensen fez uma pausa, respirou fundo buscando forças. E continuou: – Jay, eu implorei, dizia que não queria morrer, até ficar totalmente sem forças, sem esperanças. Mas não adiantou.

"Foi quando a polícia invadiu a casa. Uma vizinha ouviu meus gritos e fez a denúncia. Michael foi preso e eu passei duas semanas no hospital me recuperando. Estive muito mal. Costelas quebradas, braço quebrado, concussão. A cicatriz no meu queixo foi ele quem me deu. Para resumir, ele foi julgado e condenado a seis anos de prisão, dos quais cumpriu um antes de ser assassinado por um colega de cela. E eu prometi que não me envolveria com ninguém nunca mais, porque estava certo de que a culpa era minha, por não saber reconhecer a maldade nas pessoas, por ser ingênuo, por confiar demais, me entregar demais..."

Jared ouvia em silêncio sem, contudo, conseguir esconder o espanto, a surpresa pelo que Jensen havia passado. Ele não merecia tanto sofrimento. Mas ao mesmo tempo Jared sentia alívio por tudo aquilo fazer parte do passado. Quando deu por si percebeu que havia lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, e também pelo de Jensen. Eles se abraçaram e assim ficaram por um longo tempo.

- Jen... nem sei o que dizer... foi tanto sofrimento que você não merecia, não merece... e eu sei que nada que eu diga vai apagar essa dor toda de você, mas quero que saiba que eu nunca vou machucar você desse jeito... que você não está sozinho... eu te amo, Jen.

- Também te amo, Jay.

~*~

19 de julho de 2009. Aquele domingo era especial. Afinal, Jared completava 25 anos. Jensen tinha preparado tudo, feito reservas, organizado a agenda. Iria levar Jared para Los Angeles onde jantariam em um restaurante especial e depois passariam a noite em um hotel antes de voltar a Santa Cruz. Tudo isso depois de assistirem juntos ao show único nos Estados Unidos de Led Zeppelin, que havia se reunido para uma apresentação na Europa e acabou cedendo aos pedidos dos fãs e concordado em tocar na América também.

A exemplo do show na Europa os ingressos para a apresentação foram disputados. E caros demais para um estagiário. Sem contar que eram sorteados. Mas Jensen seria capaz de usar do benefício de ser proprietário de uma rádio de sucesso para conseguir as entradas, caso não tivesse conseguido pelos meios normais. Era um presente para os dois.

- NÃO ACREDITO!

Jensen apenas sorria. Sabia que Jared iria adorar a surpresa.

- Pois acredite e trate de escolher uma roupa para o show e algumas outras coisas para levar junto. Vamos tomar café e partir. Assim posso dirigir tranquilo, sem correria.

Foi a primeira vez que Jensen viu Jared recusar comida. Estava ansioso demais para comer, segundo ele. Pegou algumas peças de roupa, pôs em uma sacola de viagem junto com as coisas de Jensen e já ia para o carro quando foi interrompido.

- Hei! EU tenho fome. Não precisamos sair assim tão cedo também. O show vai ser à noite, independente de chegarmos lá ao meio-dia ou no meio da tarde – disse Jensen, divertido.

Durante o trajeto foram ouvindo e cantando Led, claro. Serviu como aquecimento. E era a primeira viagem que faziam juntos, por perto que fosse, e queriam se divertir ao máximo. Já mais relaxado, no meio do caminho Jared pediu que parassem em um posto de gasolina ou qualquer outro lugar que tivesse alo doce para vender.

- Esse é o Jared que eu conheço – debochou Jensen.

- Rá-rá.

Passaram a tarde passeando antes de irem para o teatro onde aconteceria o show que, como era de se esperar, foi fantástico. Jared chorou em _Stairway to Heaven_. Estava assistindo a um show único, raro e perfeito de sua banda favorita ao lado do homem que amava. A vida não poderia ser melhor.

~*~

Agradecimentos

Mais uma vez agradeço a todos os meus leitorinhos pelo carinho e palavras de apoio. Vocês não têm noção do quão importante são para mim. Um beijo especial para Ana Ackles (mas discordo de você, pois o Jensen seria perfeito é comiguinha aqui! Rsrsrsrsrs), Ivis J2 e Anarco Girl pelas reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

TÍTULO: Por uma noite apenas.

AUTOR: Deany RS

CLASSIFICAÇÃO: M

GÊNERO: AU / Romance / Drama

DIREITOS AUTORAIS: Infelizmente Supernatural, Jensen ou Jared não me pertencem. Euzinha aqui só gosto de usar a imaginação para brincar com diversas possibilidades que o mundo oferece. Mas confesso que, se Jensen me pertencesse, eu seria muuuuito mais feliz.

Por uma noite apenas

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Setembro de 2009. A Universidade da Califórnia sediou uma campanha de conscientização entre os alunos sobre a importância da doação de sangue. Jared, além de participar da criação das peças publicitárias, foi um dos primeiros na fila de doação. Quando chegou a sua vez foi surpreendido pelo atendente.

- Hei, você não é o namorado do Jensen?

- Sim... – respondeu intrigado.

- Desculpe, meu nome é Jason. Sou um amigo dele de muito tempo.

- Muito prazer, Jason – Jared, na verdade, estava apenas sendo educado. Jensen nunca havia falado de nenhum Jason e isso deixou uma pulga atrás da orelha do rapaz. Mas estava ali para doar sangue, não para ficar de papo. E antes que as pessoas da fila começassem a reclamar, assinou a autorização e foi para o ambulatório.

Jared optou por não comentar nada com Jensen. Mas quando chegou em casa o amigo Chris logo percebeu que havia algo incomodando o mais jovem.

- O que há, cara?

- Não sei dizer ao certo. Mas é que conheci um cara hoje na universidade, um funcionário do Banco de Sangue, que sabia que eu sou namorado do Jensen, disse que eram amigos de anos, mas o Jen nunca me falou a respeito...

- Quem era o cara?

- Um tal Jason.

- O Jensen nunca falou a respeito porque não são amigos. O Jason foi um dos caras do tempo que o Jen era o "homem de uma noite apenas", ou seja, antes de Jared Padalecki – finalizou, rindo.

- Hum... E por que a mentira, então?

- Para te deixar com ciúmes, sei lá. Só sei que ele chegou a perseguir o Jensen por um tempo, implorando que desse uma chance, que queria ficar com ele, que estava apaixonado, essas coisas. Um dia cansou. Ou ao menos pareceu, porque nunca mais se ouviu falar.

- Cara, como você é fofoqueiro!

- Não sou fofoqueiro. Eu não procuro as fofocas, elas caem no meu colo. É o que dá namorar mulheres. As amigas das minhas namoradas, ou "ficantes", como quiser, não se conformam do Jensen ser gay e ficam falando tudo o que acontece com ele. E eu acabo sabendo mesmo sem querer.

- Enfim. Isso não há de ser muito importante mesmo. Vou deixar pra lá.

~*~

Dois dias depois Jared recebeu uma correspondência do Banco de Sangue com o resultado dos exames de rotina feitos na sua amostra de sangue para confirmar se poderia ou não ser utilizado. Entrou em desespero quando leu que era HIV positivo. Não poderia ser verdade. Não sabia o que fazer. Andou em círculos pela casa por um tempo e depois atacou o armário de bebidas de Chris. Queria beber até cair. Quem sabe quando acordasse se desse conta que não passava de um pesadelo.

Antes de cair, transtornado pela notícia e fora de si pelo álcool, foi até o apartamento de Jensen. Somente ele poderia ser responsável, só com ele havia feito sexo sem segurança. Nunca havia usado drogas nem tido qualquer outro comportamento de risco. Jensen era o culpado. Bêbado, Jared deixou de lado o amor e a confiança que sentia por Jensen e passou a culpá-lo e a odiá-lo pelo que estava acontecendo com ele, mesmo sem ter certeza.

Quando Jensen abriu a porta percebeu no mesmo segundo que algo havia de errado. Jared estava bêbado e transtornado.

- Hei, Jay, o que houve?

- Seu desgraçado! Como pôde fazer isso comigo? – disse Jared, com dificuldade em pronunciar as palavras.

- Calma, Jay, o que eu fiz?

- Não seja cínico, seu filho-da-mãe! – dizendo isso, desferiu um soco no rosto de Jensen. Surpreso e magoado, Jensen encara Jared.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando e, para ser sincero, nem quero mais saber. Saia do meu apartamento agora! Agora!

- É típico de você, não assumir suas culpas. Desgraçado. Mas você também vai sofrer pelo que me fez – dizendo isso, Jared vai embora, deixando para trás um Jensen extremamente machucado, não pelo soco, mas pelas atitudes e palavras do rapaz que ele amava e que julgava estar em seu futuro, que seriam felizes juntos... E sem entender do que estava sendo acusado.

~*~

Ao chegar em casa Chris levou um susto. Jared estava desmaiado no chão da sala, com garrafas vazias de whisky em todo lugar. Alguma coisa havia acontecido de errado. O mais velho tentou de todas as formas acordar o rapaz, em vão. Teve que chamar uma ambulância.

No pronto-socorro, enquanto Jared estava sendo atendido, Chris resolveu ligar para Jensen. Talvez ele tivesse uma explicação para o que estava acontecendo.

- Hei, Jen, é o Chris.

- Hei, Chris – respondeu, secamente.

- Desculpe estar ligando a essa hora, mas encontrei o Jared em coma alcoólico no meio da sala e achei que devia avisá-lo.

Depois de um silêncio longo demais para uma ligação telefônica, Jensen apenas respondeu:

- É só isso?

- Puxa, Jen, é seu namorado e você reage assim ao saber que ele está mal?

- Depois do que ele me fez hoje à tarde, ex-namorado. E sim, é assim que eu reajo.

- O que houve, cara? Vocês estavam tão felizes juntos e...

- Chris, quando seu amigo acordar, pergunte a ele. Só sei que ele invadiu meu apartamento, bêbado, me deu um soco no meio da cara, me chamou de desgraçado e que eu ia sofrer pelo que fiz com ele. Eu não sei o que fiz. E para ser sincero, não me interessa. Eu havia prometido que não deixaria ninguém mais me magoar e o Jared me machucou de uma forma... traiu minha confiança. Enfim, foi bom enquanto durou, Chris, mas acabou. Tenha uma boa noite – e desligou.

Ainda mais confuso, Chris teve que se resignar e esperar o amigo acordar.

~*~

Horas se passaram até que Jared acordasse com uma dor de cabeça lancinante. Medicado e liberado, foi levado para casa pelo amigo.

- Você vai ter que me contar o que houve, Jay. Você nunca bebeu tanto e quando fui perguntar ao Jensen o que aconteceu ele me disse que você invadiu o apartamento, deu um soco nele, encheu o cara de desaforos e saiu. Alguma coisa tem por trás disso tudo e você vai me dizer o que é.

- Humpf.

- Não adianta resmungar. Vou insistir até saber de tudo.

Jared começou a chorar desesperadamente. Chris não sabia o que fazer.

- Jared do céu, o que houve? 'Tá me deixando angustiado, cara!

- Chegaram os resultados do Banco de Sangue... diz que sou HIV positivo, Chris... O Jensen passou para mim, só pode. Aquele desgraçado!

- Jay, você tem certeza?

- Está ali, no papel.

- E você foi assim, acusando o Jensen? Sem saber se foi ele mesmo, sem saber se o resultado está certo, sem fazer um novo exame em outro laboratório para tirar a prova?

- Falando assim até parece que o Jensen não tem culpa de nada.

- Cara, nunca se sabe... você recebeu uma transfusão de sangue logo no início da faculdade, quando sofreu o acidente de moto... poderia ter sido ali. Ou o exame pode ter dado falso positivo, é raro, mas acontece, por isso as pessoas fazem em vários lugares para ter certeza... Sem contar que o Jason é funcionário do Banco de Sangue e me passou pela cabeça que ele pode ter manipulado os resultados justamente para separar vocês. Se for isso, cara, como ele teve sucesso!

Jared ficou em silêncio. Em seu desespero não pensou direito e acusou o homem que amava de algo que talvez ele nem tivesse culpa. Jogou fora a melhor coisa que havia acontecido em sua vida: Jensen.

~*~

Jensen desligou o telefone e continuou a arrumar suas malas. Havia conversado com Steve, coordenador da rádio, que ficou de contratar um comunicador freelancer para, pelo menos, 30 dias. Assim Jensen poderia tirar as férias que precisava, por mais súbitas que fossem.

A rádio estava em boas mãos, o apartamento ficaria sob responsabilidade da sua funcionária, não tinha bichos de estimação para se preocupar. Poderia viajar tranquilo para tirar Jared da cabeça e do coração, não importava quanto tempo levasse. Estava machucado como há anos não se sentia. Traído, ofendido, magoado, com raiva. De Jared, da vida. Que haviam lhe dado o que sempre quis, amor, felicidade, e depois voltado atrás, deixando-o de mãos vazias, de coração quebrado, por mais brega que isso pudesse soar.

Não iria levar muita roupa. O que precisasse compraria em Vancouver mesmo, onde o outono estava iniciando. Não precisava se preocupar com hospedagem, tampouco. Jeffrey tinha um apartamento lá que, no momento, estava vazio, e ele se prontificou a emprestá-lo pelo tempo que Jensen precisasse. O voo partiria de Los Angeles às 14 horas do dia seguinte. Sairia cedo para evitar problemas.

~*~

Jared resolveu seguir o conselho de Chris e fazer o exame em outro laboratório. Por garantia, fez em dois outros. Seriam três dias de espera angustiante pelos resultados. Enquanto aguardava, tentava encontrar Jensen para se explicar, pedir perdão, mas parecia que ele havia evaporado. Não cumpria mais o horário na rádio, o celular havia sido cancelado, não estava no apartamento. Ou ao menos era o que o porteiro dizia.

Se Jared já estava se sentindo péssimo, deprimido, infeliz, com remorso, quando os resultados chegaram, então, teve vontade de cavar um buraco na terra e se enfiar dentro. HIV negativo. Nos dois. A hipótese de Chris de que Jason havia manipulado os resultados era a mais provável. Jared havia caído feito um patinho e estragado a melhor coisa que havia lhe acontecido. Sentiu vontade de morrer. Passou a tarde chorando. Chris não sabia mais o que fazer para consolar o amigo.

- Jared, não adianta chorar agora. Você precisa pensar em uma maneira de consertar os erros, procurar o Jensen, denunciar o Jason, essas coisas.

- O Jensen trocou de celular, nem na rádio tem trabalhado, não consigo achá-lo...

- Ele não pode ter evaporado, cara.

- Mas parece que evaporou.

- Então se concentre em denunciar o Jason. Um cara que faz algo assim precisa ser punido!

- Ele vai receber a punição que merece quando eu quebrar a cara dele!

E foi o que Jared fez. No dia seguinte ele invadiu o laboratório e deu um soco na cara de Jason na frente de seus colegas. Quando o chefe do setor pediu satisfações, Jared contou o que houve. Durante as próximas semanas foi feita uma investigação interna que provou que os resultados dos exames haviam sido manipulados. Jason foi demitido por justa-causa e ainda processado por Jared por danos morais. Nada, no entanto, teve importância. Jared não havia reconquistado Jensen.

~*~

Duas semanas se passaram e nada de Jared encontrar Jensen. O desespero do rapaz acabou sensibilizando Steve, o coordenador da rádio.

- Jared, o Jensen está de férias por tempo indeterminado. Viajou. Ele precisava de um tempo, estava muito machucado... na verdade, nunca o vi tão deprimido. Ele sempre foi o cara mais alegre e feliz que eu conheci. Mas estava quebrado.

- Steve, me ajude, cara, eu fiz besteira, estou arrependido, preciso pedir perdão, me explicar para o Jensen. Eu o amo... não podemos deixar acabar assim. Eu preciso de uma segunda chance. – Jared contou com detalhes o que havia acontecido. Steve ouviu com atenção e entendeu o porquê de Jensen ter ficado tão magoado.

- Eu entendo rapaz, mas você vai ter que esperar ele voltar, de cabeça fria, descansado.

- Onde ele está?

- Não posso dizer e, mesmo se pudesse, não adiantaria, eu garanto. Esfria a cabeça, ele vai voltar e vocês conversam. Eu não prometo nada, mas vou tentar conversar com ele antes, adiantar seu lado. Mas, repito, não prometo nada.

~*~

Naquela noite, quando Jensen ligou para saber como andavam as coisas na rádio, Steve não se conteve e contou a versão de Jared da história, depois de muita insistência para que fosse ouvido pelo amigo.

- Jen, o Jared me procurou desesperado.

- Por favor, não quero falar sobre isso, Steve.

- Jen, só me ouve, então... O Jason, aquele Jason que te perseguiu, estava trabalhando no laboratório e manipulou o resultado do exame de sangue de Jared...

- Steve, por favor...

- Foi demitido e está sendo processado até.

- Isso não justifica a atitude do Jared.

- Dê um desconto, ele estava bêbado e desesperado, achando que era HIV positivo, isso deve mesmo ser assustador, perturba qualquer um, ainda mais um cara tão jovem...

- Não interessa! Eu prometi a mim mesmo que ninguém mais iria abusar de mim ou me machucar de nenhuma forma. Baixei a guarda por Jared e olha no que deu!

- Mas o Michael, que fez o que fez, mereceu uma segunda chance. Então por que o Jared não?

Jensen ficou em silêncio, sentindo uma pontada de remorso.

- Não estou pronto para isso ainda...

- Se dê esse tempo, mas pense com carinho, Jen. Deu pena de ver o estado do rapaz. Parece que não dorme ou come desde aquele dia... consumido pela culpa, remorso, dor.

- Ele não é o único a sofrer. E é o responsável pelo que está passando, não eu. Agora, por favor, vamos mudar de assunto.

Steve deixou escapar um suspiro e começou a falar sobre a rádio, o amor fiel de Jensen. Não seria fácil convencer o amigo, machucado como estava, a dar ao menos a chance de Jared se explicar. Mas ele estava determinado a ajudar o garoto e, quando Jensen voltasse, continuaria a campanha pró-Jared.


	7. Chapter 7

TÍTULO: Por uma noite apenas.

AUTOR: Deany RS

CLASSIFICAÇÃO: M

GÊNERO: AU / Romance / Drama

DIREITOS AUTORAIS: Infelizmente Supernatural, Jensen ou Jared não me pertencem. Euzinha aqui só gosto de usar a imaginação para brincar com diversas possibilidades que o mundo oferece. Mas confesso que, se Jensen me pertencesse, eu seria muuuuito mais feliz.

Por uma noite apenas

CAPÍTULO SETE

Jensen ficou em Vancouver por cinco semanas. Aproveitou as férias súbitas para esquiar, descansar e garimpar novidades para tocar na Gênesis. Jeffrey também apareceu, ficou por lá cerca de dez dias e foi bom ter o amigo por perto. Mas estava na hora de voltar a Santa Cruz, a vida precisava continuar e ele sentia saudades do trabalho e dos amigos. Além do mais, não poderia se esconder de Jared para sempre. Sabia que um dia iriam se encontrar e que precisaria enfrentá-lo. Só esperava que isso demorasse tempo o bastante para Jared já ter superado tudo, partido para outro.

Ao chegar, depois de descarregar as malas, a primeira coisa que Jensen fez foi ir à praia, matar a saudade do sol, da areia, do calor. Passou boa parte da manhã caminhando e tomando suco de frutas de seu quiosque favorito. Voltou ao apartamento, tomou um banho relaxante e foi para a rádio, cumprir seu horário, depois de tanto tempo. Era bom estar de volta à ativa e cheio de novidades para tocar.

Jared estava ouvindo a Gênesis quando a voz de Jensen surgiu.

- Boa tarde aos ouvintes amantes do bom e velho rock'n'roll. Eu sou Jensen Ackles e estou de volta das férias cheio de novidades trazidas na bagagem, direto de Vancouver, para tocar para vocês...

"Vancouver", pensou Jared. "Por isso Steve disse que não adiantaria dizer onde Jensen estava. Precisou sair do país para se esconder." Não conseguiu evitar sentir uma pontada de dor. Reuniu todas as forças para resistir à vontade de ligar para a rádio e deixar um recado, ou ir até lá e esperá-lo sair.

Resolveu deixar passar uns dias antes de procurar por Jensen, dar um tempo para que descansasse, se ambientasse, antes de tentar uma reaproximação. Talvez Steve o ajudasse. Talvez Jensen o procurasse. Talvez um milagre acontecesse.

Quando Chris chegou do trabalho Jared contou a novidade.

- Jared, vá com calma para não se machucar ainda mais...

- Estou indo com calma. Decidi que vou deixar ele se instalar primeiro antes de procurá-lo, talvez dar uma semana... quem sabe ele tenha pensado a respeito e me procure? O Steve ficou de falar com ele, contar o que realmente houve...

- Jay, não crie expectativas, cara...

- Puxa, Chris, pare de me pôr para baixo.

- Não estou te pondo para baixo, estou sendo realista. Não quero que se machuque ainda mais.

Jared deu um suspiro. Sabia que o amigo tinha razão. Não deveria criar expectativas ou ficar alimentando esperanças. Provavelmente Jensen já o tinha esquecido. Voltado a ser o homem de uma noite apenas. Sabe-se lá quantas noites ele viveu em Vancouver... Uma onda de tristeza invadiu seu coração. Talvez o mais certo fosse desistir de vez de Jensen.

~*~

Faltavam duas semanas para o Halloween. Jared não conseguiu evitar pensar que, há quase um ano, ele havia conhecido Jensen na festa da praia. Bastava fechar os olhos que ele via, com perfeição, o loiro de corpo definido e sorriso luminoso vestido de Lanterna Verde. Sentiu-se ainda mais deprimido. Desde a briga com Jensen ele não sabia o que era sorrir, ser feliz. Estava cada dia mais infeliz e cansado. Desanimado mesmo.

Era sua vez de evitar Jensen. Resolveu ir à praia no meio da tarde, pois sabia que ele estaria na rádio. Rádio essa que ele havia deixado de ouvir para não se sentir ainda mais para baixo. Jensen, sempre alegre e extrovertido, dava mais certeza de que havia superado Jared, estava dando continuidade à sua vida, coisa que Jared mesmo não conseguia.

Jared sentou-se na areia, encarando o horizonte. Nem a beleza da praia e da natureza que o cercava o animava mais. Ainda assim ficou ali contemplando o mar até perder a noção do tempo. Estava escurecendo quando decidiu voltar para casa. Estava próximo ao calçadão quando avistou Jensen que caminhava distraidamente. Não conseguiu resistir e chamou-o:

- Jensen!

Ao ouvir seu nome, Jensen voltou-se automaticamente. Quando se deu por conta de que era Jared, tentou disfarçar, mas era tarde demais.

- Hei, Jen... podemos conversar?

- Não acho que temos o que conversar, Jared.

"Jared. Ele nunca me chama de Jared..." pensou o rapaz, com uma ponta de mágoa.

- Você poderia ao menos me ouvir, Jen? Por favor? Eu sei que errei, que fui um estúpido, bruto, irracional, mas...

- Isso aí nem começa a descrever o que você foi, Jared. Nem o quanto você me machucou, ofendeu com as suas acusações. Sim, porque o Steve me contou do que você estava me acusando. De ter te passado HIV. Eu que sempre, sempre, tomei cuidado, que só deixei o cuidado de lado com você. E se você está pensando no Michael, saiba que eu fiz exames meses a fio depois para ter certeza de que estava bem, faço até hoje, para me sentir tranquilo... – Jensen sentia lágrimas nascerem em seus olhos, um nó se formar em sua garganta.

- Jen...

- Você não tem ideia do quanto você me magoou com a sua falta de confiança, Jared. Porque eu sempre acreditei que amor tem a ver com confiança, entende? E você provou que não confia em mim, portanto, seu amor não era forte o bastante, ou eu não merecia essa confiança, Jared? Você simplesmente me acusou sem me dar o direito de defesa, sem sequer cogitar que eu pudesse não ter culpa do que estava acontecendo... – Jensen despejava as palavras com rancor, tomando o cuidado para não levantar a voz, já que estavam na rua. Mas a maneira sussurrada entre-dentes era ainda a mais dolorosa de ouvir o que Jensen dizia para Jared.

- Por favor, me deixe...

- "Me deixe explicar"? É isso? Pois economize suas explicações, Jared. O Steve já me contou a sua ladainha. "Estava desesperado, bêbado, não sabia o que estava fazendo", blá blá blá. Não, Jared, para mim chega. Eu te amei muito, como nunca amei ninguém, baixei todas as barreiras por você, me expus, e você... por favor, me esqueça!

- Só se você me explicar por que eu não mereço uma segunda chance! Você mesmo contou que deu uma segunda chance para o Michael que te machucou de todas as formas possíveis!

- Porque você sabia tudo a meu respeito, tudo pelo que passei, eu abri minha vida para você, confiei em você como nunca antes, e especialmente porque você sabia o que passei com o Michael. Porque eu achei que sabendo de tudo o que você sabe jamais fosse capaz de jogar tão sujo, descer tão baixo, a ponto de fazer o mesmo que ele fez – Jensen sofria dizendo tudo isso, mas apesar de ainda amar Jared, sentia necessidade de tirá-lo de sua vida, talvez isso amenizasse a dor que o corroia.

Pensando nisso, Jensen virou-se e começou a caminhar apressadamente em direção a seu apartamento. Não era desta forma que ele havia imaginado o reencontro com Jared, mas foi o que sentiu no momento. Estava confuso, amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo. Bastou retornar a Santa Cruz para que o emaranhado de sentimentos voltasse à tona e o deixasse desnorteado. Talvez Jared merecesse uma segunda chance, sim, mas ele não estava pronto para dá-la. Ao menos não agora. Seu pensamento estava tão desordenado que, quando se deu por conta, estava no meio da avenida com um carro vindo em alta velocidade em sua direção.

Jensen olhou assustado. Foi tudo muito rápido. Ele simplesmente sentiu um empurrão que o lançou para a calçada e uma multidão se formou ao seu redor. As pessoas perguntavam se ele estava bem, se tinha se machucado, mas ele não conseguia se coordenar para responder. Ouviu alguém gritar:

- Alguém chame uma ambulância! O rapaz não está respirando!

Jensen sentou-se com o auxílio das pessoas ao redor e viu Jared estendido no meio da avenida. Ele havia salvo sua vida, havia empurrado Jensen para que não fosse atropelado e acabou sendo atingido em seu lugar.

- Não... Jay...

Os paramédicos chegaram logo em seguida e conseguiram reanimar Jared. Na ambulância, a caminho do hospital, Jensen segurava a sua mão, mal conseguindo manter seu próprio equilíbrio diante de um Jared de rosto ensanguentado que ameaçava ficar inconsciente a qualquer momento. Sentiu remorso por não ter dado a segunda chance que Jared pediu, sentiu culpa por Jared ter sido atropelado em seu lugar, sentiu-se o pior dos seres humanos...

- Jay, aguenta firme, por favor. Jay, olha pra mim! Você precisa estar vivo para eu te dar aquela segunda chance... Jay... por favor... resista... JAY!

~*~

- Gostosuras ou travessuras?

A voz de Jared tirou Jensen de seus pensamentos. Há duas semanas ele achava que nunca mais ouviria aquela voz, quando Jared ficou inconsciente por dois dias inteiros depois do atropelamento. Mas, felizmente, o rapaz era saudável o bastante para se recuperar rapidamente, para espanto da equipe médica. Nada além de uma concussão e uma perna quebrada, haviam dito.

- Hei, Jay. Que tal os dois?

- Quem sabe na volta da festa? Não quero perder isso, especialmente depois de tanto trabalho para me fantasiar.

- Você se queixando do trabalho? Fui eu quem passou uma hora te embrulhando!

- Múmia era a única fantasia que combinava com o gesso da perna, ué! – respondeu Jared em meio a gargalhadas.

- 'Tá bom, eu mereço. Vamos logo, dona múmia. Eu mandei colocar uma cadeira especialmente para você no meio da praia, assim o peso dos anos e do gesso não te deixa cansada.

- Parece um sarcófago?

- Infelizmente não, mas ao menos é confortável.

- A propósito, Jen, você fica lindo de mago, com essa túnica azul marinho esvoaçante.

- E é gostoso porque entra um ventinho por baixo – respondeu Jensen com olhar sapeca. - Agora vamos. Essa festa de Halloween é especial. Vamos comemorar um ano que nos conhecemos, afinal.

- Jen?

- O que foi, Jay?

- Obrigado.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ter me dado uma segunda chance.

- Nós dois merecíamos essa segunda chance, Jay.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

NOTA DA AUTORA

Estranho isso de me chamar de autora, já que escrevo por prazer mesmo. Mas aí vai. Em primeiro lugar quero explicar aos leitorinhos que tomei a liberdade de criar certas coisas que julguei fundamentais para a história. Criei para o caso de não existirem, pois não tive muito tempo para pesquisar. Se existem, melhor. Se não, paciência, eu precisava delas. É ficção mesmo, me senti no direito. Entre essas coisas estão a faculdade de publicidade, por exemplo. E a pequena cantina italiana. E a praia isolada onde aconteceram as festas. Desculpem por isso.

A Rádio Gênesis foi inspirada em uma rádio verdadeira, que transmite apenas pela internet, e da qual meu querido amigo Rafael Cony faz parte. É a Rádio Putzgrila ponto com ponto br. Juntem tudo e visitem (que aqui não se pode colocar links). É ótima para quem curte rock e blues de qualidade.

AGRADECIMENTOS

Enquanto eu escrevia esta fic enfrentei problemas sérios de saúde e só tive forças para superá-los graças às orações e torcidas de todas as formas dos amigos, muitos deles que fiz graças à criação de Eric Kripke, Supernatural. Então quero aproveitar para agradecer de público a cada um deles, de todo o país, que estiveram comigo mesmo à distância.

E também aproveito para agradecer a todos que leram minha primeira fic Padackles, em especial às fofas que deixaram review me contando o que estavam achando, destacando coisas que gostaram mais e manifestando suas vontades de dar um soco na carinha linda do Jared. Foi meu jeito de me vingar pelo que ele tem feito como Dean em Supernatural, confesso. Desculpem se não respondi algumas, mas vieram sem os links e eu ainda "apanho" um pouco para me achar no Fanfiction (é uma briga a cada novo capítulo...) Já estou escrevendo outra fic, não-Padackles, mas espero que gostem igualmente. Vai ser bem triste, afinal, tenho um lado mexicano também. E, como ainda não está pronta, vocês poderão dar sugestões ao longo da história, me ajudar a escrevê-la, certo?

Um monte de beijos!!!

Deany RS


End file.
